Lakestar's Mistake
by roan1
Summary: Lake was a born a loner with a dead father, a mother who abandoned them at six moons old, and she spent half of her youth in a flithy Twolegplace until three alley cats killed or drove off her family. She came to Windclan with another loner and learned the ways of the clans, eventually becoming leader despite a terrible mistake she made
1. Alligences Prologue

Prologue:

"Sugar, we have to escape tonight." A black and white tom pawed at the lock on his cage.

"I know, Lucky!" A sand colored tabby she-cat wailed, her belly was swollen with kits.

A hairless tom with bulging eyes glanced at them. "I know how to undo the lock." He confessed.

"Really, Frisbee? You can?" Sugar turned to look at him hopefully.

Frisbee nodded. "Stick you claw in the hole and twist it."

Lucky reached out a paw and did as Frisbee instructed. "It works!"

Sugar copied her mate and soon her own cage door opened.

Lucky was about to go but hesitated. "Come with us Frisbee."

Frisbee shook his head. "I can't. No humans would want me for a pet and I would freeze in the wilderness. I am content to be euthanized for the sake of science."

"You've been a good friend." Sugar hopped out of her cage.

Frisbee dipped his head.

"Hey, what about us!" A dark gray tabby tom pressed his face against the bars.

"You can't leave us to die!" A white she-cat whimpered.

Lucky sighed. "We can't leave them." He murmured.

"Well we can't stay here!" Sugar retorted. "Frisbee, show them how to open the lock."

Frisbee opened his mouth but no words came out. "They're coming." He rasped. "You need to get out now."

Sugar's green eyes flew wide with terror. "Come on Lucky!" She darted towards the open window.

Panting with effort, Sugar dragged herself onto the windowsill. The humans always left it open.

"Hurry!" Lucky shoved her.

Sugar gathered herself to spring out the window just as three men appeared.

One of them shouted someone and a sharp pop sounded.

Lucky shrieked in fear than shrank to the ground.

"No!" Sugar yowled in anguish. She tried to lean over and grabbed his scuff but he was too heavy. "I'm so sorry." Sugar whispered. She knew they would put Lucky down for sure tonight.

With one last glance over her shoulder, Sugar scrambled out of the window into the frigid snow and kept running until she reached a lake. The sky was dark with storm clouds and it was getting late.

She curled up in some bushes by the shore with a gasp of pain. The kits were coming!

A few hours later, she had four kits. A white she-kit, a black and white tom, a dark gray tom, and a brown and white she-kit.

Sugar glanced around her. "Snow. . . Night, Storm . . . and Lake." She decided.

"Welcome to the world my precious kits." She whispered softly.

(The place they're at doesn't do animal testing. They just raise cats and then euthanize them so they be dissected by high school and college students)

~*O*~

~Windclan~

Leader: Flamestar - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Deputy: Crowclaw - Black and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Rosewind - Cream she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors

Spottedsky - Very light brown speckled tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Antwhisker - Bown tabby tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Russetpaw

Wolfspirit - Dark gray tom with long front teeth and blue eyes

Apprentice: Graypaw

Hazelmist - Sandy colored she-cat with amber eyes

Fleetwind - Gray and white tabby tom with green eyes

Foxtail - Ginger she-cat with green eyes

Tinystorm - Small white she-cat with blue eyes

Jaggedclaw - Black tom with amber eyes

Apprentice: Mothpaw

Sedgestream - Pale ginger she-cat with blue eyes

Maplefall - Dark brown she-cat with black and white patches and greeh eyes

Bramblewing - Dark brown tom with amber eyes

Icebreath - White she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Echopaw

Dewmist - Gray and white tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Russetpaw - Dark brown she-cat with blue eyes

Graypaw - Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Mothpaw - Mottled brown tom with blue eyes

Echopaw - Mottled silver she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Whitefrost - White she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Fleetwind's kits, Brackenkit, Runningkit, and Heatherkit)

Kits:

Brackenkit - Reddish brown tabby tom with blue eyes

Heatherkit - Ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Runngkit - Brown tabby and whiet tom with blue eyes

Elders:

Tumblefoot - Clumsy brown tabby tom with green eyes

Tanglenose - Tortoiseshell she-cat with mattered fur and amber eyes

~Shadowclan~

Leader: Featherstar - Silver she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Spiderclaw - Black tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Yellowpaw

Medicine Cat: Scorchwing - Dark ginger tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Adderclaw - Black tom with green eyes

Olivetail - Pale ginger tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Spottedclaw - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Dawnpaw

Dapplebreeze - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Pinefrost - Brown and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Oakpaw

Ravenfrost - Black she-cat with a white chest and blue eyes

Apprentice: Duskpaw

Shadeclaw - Dark gray she-cat with green eyes

Stonefoot - Gray tom with darker gray paws and amber eyes

Emberstorm - Dark gray tabby tom with green eyes

Lizardclaw - Brown tabby tom with a white chest and amber eyes

Apprentice: Ratpaw

Sootstorm - Dark gray tom with yellow eyes

Apprentice: Ashpaw

Frostheart - White she-cat with blue eyes

Brackenclaw - Pale ginger tom with amber eyes

Lightfoot - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Rosepaw

Leafshine - Pretty brown and white tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Dawnpaw - Silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Duskpaw - Black tom with white paws and blue eyes

Oakpaw - Light brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Ratpaw - Skinny gray/black tom with green eyes

Rosepaw - Cream she-cat with green eyes

Yellowpaw - Gray tabby tom with yellow eyes

Ashpaw - Gray tabby tom with amber eyes

Queens:

Rainmist - Flecked gray tabby she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Sootstorm's kit, Swallowkit)

Silversplash - Black she-cat with silver blotches and blue eyes (Mother of Lizardclaw's kit, Swiftkit)

Graydawn - Gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Pinefrost's kits, Bluekit, Stormkit, Cloudkit, and Skykit)

Stormflower - Blue gray she-cat with amber eyes (Mother of Blackstorm's kits, Hawkkit, Hollykit, and Crowkit)

Kits:

Swallowkit - Mottled gray tom with blue eyes

Swiftkit - Gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Bluekit - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Stormkit - Blue gray tom with blue eyes

Cloudkit - White tom with a blue gray chest and paws with blue eyes

Skykit - Blue gray she-cat with blue eyes

Hawkkit - Brown tabby and white tom with green eyes

Hollykit - Black she-cat with a white chest and green eyes

Crowkit - Black tom with one white paw and green eyes

Elders:

Onetail - Pale brown tabby she-cat with green eyes

Clawstorm - Scarred brown tom with amber eyes

~Thunderclan~

Leader: Sorrelstar - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Snowdust - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Scarpaw

Medicine Cat: Thornsplash - Gray tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Warriors:

Littlepool - Small brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Frostberry - Gray speckled white she-cat with green eyes

Volewhisker - Light brown tim with amber eyes

Acornheart - Black tom with a brown chest and blue eyes

Apprentice: Fallowpaw

Mousefoot - Tortoiseshell and white she-cat with amber eyes

Thistletail - Ginger and white tom with blue eyes

Apprentice: Fernpaw

Birdwing - Black she-cat with a cream chest and green eyes

Petalheart - Gray and white she-cat with amber eyes

Birchfrost - Brown and white tabby tom with blue eyes

Beetletail - Black tom with a white tail tip and green eyes

Tawnyflower - Speckle cream she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Lionpaw

Crookedtail - Light brown tom with amber eyes and a sharp bend in his tail

Mistclaw - Gray she-cat with green eyes

Hailclaw - Dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Apprentices:

Scarpaw - Gray tom with a long scar down his face and blue eyes

Fallowpaw - Light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes

Lionpaw - Golden tom with amber eyes

Fernpaw - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Queens:

Cherryfrost - Cream she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Acornheart's kits, Frostkit and Sedgekit)

Moonfern - Black and white she-cat with blue eyes (Mother of Beetletail's kits, Ivykit and Berrykit)

Kits:

Frostkit - White she-cat with blue eyes

Sedgekit - Gray she-cat with green eyes

Berrykit - Cream tom with a white chest and green eyes

Ivykit - Silver and white she-cat with green eyes

Elders:

Whiskerstorm - Brown tom with amber eyes

Blacktail - White she-cat with a black tail and green eyes

Redflower - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

~Riverclan~

Leader: Darkstar - Drak gray tom with green eyes

Deputy: Swiftclaw - Silver and white tom with blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Runningstorm - Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Warriors:

Willowpool - Gray tabby and white she-cat with amber eyes

Finchtail - Black tom with a ginger striped tail and green eyes

Fernfrost - Ginger tabby and white she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Beechpaw

Sageclaw - White tom with amber eyes

Tigerstorm - Black tom with green eyes

Softlily - Long-furred white she-cat with blue eyes

Dustflower - Light brown she-cat with amber eyes

Volepelt - Light brown tom with green eyes

Apprentice: Fallenpaw

Raccoontail - Dark gray tabby she-cat with green eyes

Apprentice: Minnowpaw

Fawnspots - White speckled brown she-cat with amber eyes

Apprentice: Troutpaw

Barkheart - Brown tom with blue eyes

Sunstorm - White tom with mottled brown and black patches with amber eyes

Blackstorm - Black and white tom with green eyes

Weaseltail - Ginger tom with green eyes

Apprentices:

Beechpaw - Light brown tom with amber eyes

Fallenpaw - Dark gray tabby tom with a white chest and underbelly and green eyes

Minnowpaw - Pale gray and white she-cat with green eyes

Troutpaw - Dark gray tin wutg anver etes

Queens:

Dawnwing - Black and white she-cat with green eyes (Mother of Tigerstorm's kits, Rockkit, Shellkit, and Goosekit)

Foxberry - Ginger she-cat with a darker ginger chest and amber eyes (Mother of Volepelt's kits, Mallowkit and Morningkit)

Sandfrost - Sand colored she-cat with amber eyes (Expecting Sunstorm's kits)

Kits:

Rockkit - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Shellkit - Gray tabby tom with blue eyes

Goosekit - Speckled brown she-cat with green eyes

Mallowkit - Dark gray tom with green eyes

Morningkit - Gray and white she-cat with blue eyes

Elders:

Starlingfeather - Black tom with amber eyes

Ferretfang - Gray tom with green eyes

Frozenclaw - Pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

~Cats Outside The Clans~

Sugar - Sandy tabby she-cat with green eyes

Luna - Black and silver tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Storm - Dark gray tom with blue eyes

Night - Black and white tom with green eyes

Lake - Brown and white she-cat with green eyes

Snow - White she-cat with blue eyes

Fang - Large black tom with green eyes

Ginger - Dark ginger she-cat with amber eyes

Mud - Small brown tabby tom with blue eyes

*Dark - Steele gray she-cat with black legs, face, tail tip, and three stripes on her black as well as bright blue eyes

Rex - Broad shouldered brown tabby tom with amber eyes

Sunny - Small ginger and white she-cat with amber eyes

Holly - Eldery black she-cat with green eyes

Blackout - Black tom with blue eyes

Samantha - Pregnant cream she-cat with amber eyes

Ember - Gray and white tom with green eyes

Rain - Black she-cat with white paws and blue eyes

Charlie - Gray tabby tom with green eyes

Misty - Mottled gray she-cat with blue eyes

*Character submitted by BlooodWoolf


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

"I'm hungry!"

Lake shivered as Night wailed again. He had been born the smallest of the litter and six moons later, he was still undersized.

"Then catch something." Sugar retorted.

"I'll find you some food." Storm promised Night. Sugar hardly ever bothered to care for her kits. She said it would be easier if their father was here, but Lake didn't know her father. The only information Sugar had shared was that she had grown up with him.

Lake yawned and stretched her legs out in front of her.

"Ow!" Snow's head bolted up.

"Sorry." Lake apologized.

"Sugar said she had something special planned for today." Snow meowed excitedly.

"What?" Lake pricked her ears. All her mother ever did was mope.

Snow shrugged. "I don't know." She admitted.

"Oh well." Lake twisted her head to groom her fur. She wanted to look nice if her mother had a surprise.

A little after sunrise, Sugar called all four of her kits over. "For past moon now, I've been going to see a human. This human gives me food and he sometimes lets me in his nest."

"You've been stuffing yourself with human food while we starved?" Storm seemed to be choking on his outrage.

Lake felt fury rising inside her. Why couldn't Sugar have at least shared some with them?

"Today, I'm moving in with that human." Sugar continued.

Lake leapt to her paws, noticing her mother said 'I' not 'we'.

"If any of you want to come with, feel free. If not, then I have arranged for another she-cat to look after you." Sugar licked her sandy tabby fur.

"You left alone each day to fend for ourselves." Storm lifted his chin. "If you want to go, fine. I'm staying here."

"Me too." Lake added, going to stand beside her brother.

"And me." Snow joined them.

"I'm staying." Night decided.

"Very well." Sugar sighed. "I figured you would say as much. The human lives in the house beside the stable if you ever want to come find me."

"Like we ever want to see you again." Storm sniffed.

Sugar dipped her head. "I will go find Luna. She's the loner that will look after you." She stood up to go.

"Don't bother." Storm growled. "I'll look after us."

"Don't be silly. Luna's waiting by the raspberry bush." Sugar snorted.

Storm curled his lip back but did not protest further as Sugar disappeared.

"I can't believe she's leaving." Snow broke the silence.

"I cn." Storm lashed his tail.

"Where do you think this Luna will take us?" Lake murmured.

"Nowhere good." Storm retorted

Sugar reappeared a few moments later with a silver and black tabby she-cat.

"This is Luna." Sugar angled her ears to the newcomer. "Lake, Storm, Snow, and Night." She flicked her tail to each of them in turn.

"Greetings." Lune greeted them formally. None of the siblings responded.

"I'll be taking you to a Twolegplace." Luna continued.

"Fabulous." Storm flexed his claws.

"It's not so bad." Luna turned to the dark gray tom. "There are a few alley cats but they're pretty harmless."

"I don't like Twolegs." The fur along Night's spine was lifting.

"You'll get used to it." Sugar rolled her eyes. "Now behave for Luna and visit me often." She shot one last glance over her shoulder before the ferns swallowed her up.

"You wish." Lake muttered under her breath.

"We shoulder get going if we want to reach the Twolegplace by dark." Luna meowed after a moment.

"If you say so." Storm narrowed his eyes.

Luna flattened her ears and trotted off. Storm glared after her for a moment before following with Lake, Snow, and Night behind him.

~*O*~

"I don't like it here." Snow lifted one paw as a large rat scurried past.

Luna followed her gaze. "They're actually quite tasty. An acquired taste though."

"Great." Lake shuddered.

"You said there were alley cats here?" Night glanced around.

"They'll be sleeping by now." Luna assured him. "Now, you can come see my home."

"Probably the highlight of my day." Storm hissed quietly.

Lake forced herself not to wince as she stepped in a puddle of greenish liquid. "What's this?" She flicked it off her paw.

Luna glanced back at her. "Probably nothing to worry about."

"I feel so much better." Lake grumbled.

Luna led them to a cardboard box. "Make yourselves comfortable." She invited.

Storm leaned forward to give the box a sniff before lying down beside it.

Lake and Snow curled up beside their brother while Night flopped down where he stood.

Luna sighed heavily and padded inside her makeshift den.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

"Is that all you caught?" Storm sniffed Lake's squirrel scornfully.

Lake spat the furry creature out onto the ground. "Got a problem with it?"

"How's that supposed to feed Snow and Tiger?" Storm retorted.

"She's the one who decided to have kits." Lake snapped back.

It had been almost four moons since Sugar had abandoned her kits. Night had been hit by cars and perished while Snow had taken a mate and had one kit.

"We have to look after each other." Storm turned away. "It's all we have now."

Lake pinned her ears back and mimicked her brother quietly. "Got it." She growled, louder.

Storm looked at her mournfully. "With Ginger and Fang about, we only have each other to depend on."

Lake snorted as he mentioned the two vicious alley cats determined to prove they owned the Twolegplace. Ginger was Fang's mate and the two had recently recruited a small brown tabby tom named Mud.

"Then why leave her alone?" Lake picked her squirrel back up.

"She's not alone. Luna's with her." Storm answered.

"I don't trust her." Lake mumbled around the squirrel.

"We've been over this before." Storm scuffed. "Luna's been with us for four moons, I think if she wanted us dead, she'd have done it by now."

Lake did not respond, just trotted on ahead of him, wincing as a sharp piece of gravel scratched her pad.

As soon as Lake took a step into the alley where she lived with Luna, Storm, and Snow, she knew something was wrong. She dropped the vole and took a step toward her sister, whose head was up, ears pricked.

Three cats stepped into the alley behind Storm, blocking the exit. A ginger she-cat, a black tom, and a brown tabby tom.

"Finally got you cornered." The she-cat sneered.

"Move on Ginger." Storm growled.

"Whatever for?" Ginger lifted one paw and flexed her claws. "I rather enjoy it here."

"Who put you in charge?" The black added, swiping his tongue around Ginger's ear.

"This our part of town, Fang." Lake snapped. "You know that."

"Was your part of town." The tabby corrected.

"Silence Mud." Ginger gave the tom a sharp look.

"Move out or face our claws." Fang bared his teeth.

"Make us." Storm dared.

"Steady now." Luna narrowed her eyes. "Just leave us alone."

Snow let out a whimper of fear and tried to drag Tiger away.

Before she could, Ginger let out a fierce screech and flung herself at Lake. Lake let out a yowl of surprise and tried to push the rogue she-cat off. Ginger planted her paws on Lake's shoulders and stretched her muzzle forward to sink her teeth into Lake's throat. Lake shut her eyes, preparing for the worst, when the weight was suddenly flung off her.

"Run!" Storm shrieked as Ginger raked her claws down his exposed belly.

"No." Lake whimpered as her brother collapsed into convulsions.

"How sad." Ginger meowed in mock sympathy.

Lake curled her lip back in a snarl and sprang at Ginger. Taken by surprise, the she-cat was pinned easily. "Remember me." Lake whispered as she pressed her paw firmly on Ginger's neck, cutting off airflow.

Several rasping noises came from Ginger's throat before the light faded from her eyes and she lay still.

Lake swung her head up. Fang and Mud were gone. She couldn't see Snow or Luna anywhere. Tiger and Storm's bodies lay in the alley.

"Oh Storm." Lake limped over to her brother, Ginger had wretched Lake's leg under her when she first pounced.

She tenderly licked her brother's face before padding over to Tiger. "Dearest Tiger." Lake whispered softly. "You never truly experienced life." She closed his eyes gently and looked around for Snow, fearing she would see a lump of white fur. "Snow?" Lake called. Maybe her sister had gotten away? But she would never leave Tiger. Snow dearly loved her son. Lake shook her head. She didn't bother calling for Luna. The silver and black tabby loner was probably long gone. Lake tasted the air for traces of her family or for Fang and Mud. She could smell something but it definitely wasn't a scent she recognized. "Hello?" Lake called hesitantly.

A small gray she-cat padded around the corner, glancing around nervously. Lake blinked. She couldn't be more than four moons. The she-cat had black legs, face, and tail tip as well as three stripes down her back. One of her more remarkable features was her stunning blue eyes.

"Who are you?" Lake flicked her ears nervously. Surely this she-cat was too young to be a threat but Mud was probably around her age. . .

The she-cat blinked. "My name's Dark."

"What are you doing here?" Lake asked wearily.

Dark shook her head wordlessly. "Doesn't matter. Where are you going?"

Lake blinked. "I'm going to find my mother." She replied eventually.

Dark tipped her head to one side. "What for? You look old enough to take care of yourself."

"I am. I just need to talk to her." Lake's paws were itching to move. It wasn't even sunhigh but she wanted to see her mother before sunset. . .

"Oh." Dark paused. "Can I come with you? I've been on my own for a while and . . ."

Lake was quiet a moment. Her brothers were both dead, Snow and Luna were gone. She wouldn't mind the company. "Okay, you can come." She agreed.

Dark brightened. "Great. Does your mother live around here?"

Lake shook her head. "Her home is about a half day's journey from here."

"Then let's get going." Dark's tail shot up. "Which way?"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

Lake blinked as she took in the landscape. Home. Or at least it had been.

"Is this where your mother lives?" Dark glanced around.

"No. She lives with uhh humans now." Lake replied. "It's not far away." She jumped gracefully onto a fence and started over to the house Sugar had gone to live in all those moons ago.

Lake sprang into a branch that hung over the yard of the house. She beckoned to Wolf with her tail.

"Is she coming out soon?" Dark asked after a few heartbeats.

Lake opened her jaws to respond when a sandy colored tabby strolled into the yard with another she-cat, this one jet black with white paws.

Lake nodded to Dark and jumped lightly out of the tree. Dark landed with a thump beside her but scrambled quickly to her paws. Lake silently rebuked herself for forgetting that Wolf was only five moons old.

Both housecat's went wide with fear before Sugar relaxed. "It's okay, Rain." She smoothed her fur. "It's just one of my daughters."

Lake's pelt felt hot with fury but she kept her mouth shut.

Rain nodded hastily before retreating into the house.

"Took you long enough." Sugar licked one paw. "Who's your friend? And where are your siblings? And Luna?"

Lake flattened her ears. "Night and Storm are dead. Snow's disappeared somewhere and her son is dead. Who knows where Luna went. And this is Dark."

"What do you mean, they're dead?" Sugar lifted her gaze.

"Three alley cats ripped Storm to shreds! Night was hit by a car! Luna and Snow both disappeared in the fighting." Lake hissed through gritted teeth.

"Oh my." Sugar sighed putting her paw down. "What did you do to your leg?" Her gaze drifted over to Lake's bruised and bloodied leg.

"What did I just say?" Lake rolled her eyes.

Sugar withdrew a bit. "What do you want from me?"

"Advice." Lake replied simply.

"You could go to the clans." Sugar suggested.

"Clans?" Lake repeated.

Sugar nodded. "There are four clans that live by that big lake. Windclan, Thunderclan, Riverclan, and err Darkclan? Stormclan? Shadowclan! That's it."

"Clans?" Lake said again.

Sugar sighed. "I've heard Rain and Doodles talking about them."

"Why should we go the clans?" Lake growled.

"You could live there." Sugar answered.

"How much do you know about them?" Lake flattened her ears.

"No much." Sugar admitted.

"So for all you know, you could be sending me and Dark to our deaths." The tip of Lake's tail twitched.

"Rain says that they only drive out intruders, if they don't keep them." Sugar rolled her eyes.

"Because I'm sure Rain is reliable." Lake glanced at the Twoleg nest.

"She is!" Sugar snapped.

"Fine. We'll go." Lake glanced at Dark. "How far away is this lake?"

"It's the same lake we've lived by for moons." Sugar licked her belly fur.

"Alright." Lake decided. "Come on Dark."

~*O*~

"So what do you think the clans are like?" Dark asked.

Lake shrugged. "I guess like normal cats. But more aggressive."

Dark nodded slowly as they stepped out onto an open moor. "Do you smell that?"

Lake tasted the air. "This must be a boundary."

"Who goes there?" A yowl sounded ahead.

Dark narrowed her eyes and unsheathed her claws.

A small white she-cat, a ginger she-cat, and a gray tom with long, hooked teeth, stepped forward, snarling menacingly.

"I'm Lake and this is Dark." Lake introduced them.

The white she-cat curled her lip. "You're not Riverclan. What do you want?"

"We want to join your clan." Wolf answered boldly.

The she-cat blinked. "Why? How do you know about us?"

"My mother told us. She lives there." Lake angled her ears toward the Twoleg place. "And we have no home."

The tom didn't looked convinced but the ginger she-cat raised her tail. "We can let Flamestar decide."

"I suppose." The tom spat.

"What are your names?" Dark asked the cats as they padded across the moor. "And what clan are you?"

The white she-cat seemed to be the most friendly. "We're Windclan cats. I'm Tinystorm, that's Foxtail, and the grump over there is Wolfspirit."

Wolfspirit snarled wordlessly at Tinystorm.

~*O*~

"We're here." Foxtail announced, leading the patrol into a sheltered ravine.

"Intruders!" A black tom lept to his paws.

"Who are they?" A black and white tom addressed Foxtail.

"Two loners, Crowclaw." Foxtail replied. "They say they want to join. Where is Flamestar?"

"Flamestar went on patrol with Fleetwind and Bramblewing." Crowclaw eyed Lake and Dark.

"What are their names?" A dark brown she-cat who looked a bit older than Dark inspected them.

"Russetpaw! You know better." A brown tabby nudged the she-cat sharply.

"Sorry Antwhisker." Russetpaw shrugged.

A dark ginger tabby entered with two other toms. "Why are they here?"


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

"They wish to join, Flamestar." Crowclaw told the tabby.

Flamestar looked Lake and Dark over. "Windclan is a bit short on kits these days." He admitted. "How are your hunting and fighting skills?" He asked Lake.

"I've been feeding myself and my littermates for the past four moons. And I have fought off plenty of dangers to us." Lake dipped her head. This tom was obviously these cats' leader.

Flamestar nodded. "And you?" He turned to Dark.

Dark shrugged. "I'm a pretty good fighter already."

"But I can see you are not yet six moons." Flamestar murmured. He jumped onto a tall rock. "Every cat old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Flamestar yowled.

The few cats that weren't out already padded over to see what was going on.

"I have decided to let these two loners join Windclan." Flamestar annouced.

"What?" A speckled she-cat's eyes widened. "You're not serious, surely?"

"Quite serious,Spottedsky." Flamestar replied. "Windclan needs more cats."

A white queen was hovering near Dark. "Will this one being staying the nursery?"

"'This one'?" Dark growled.

"Yes, she will." Flamestar nodded. "Dark, please step forward."

The gray she-cat hesitated before doing as she was told.

"From this day on, you will be known as Darkkit." He touched his muzzle to her head.

"I'll be Darkkit forever?" Darkkit narrowed her eyes.

Flamestar shook his head. "Only until you're six moons old when you get your apprentice name and later, your warrior name."

"Oh. Okay." Darkkit nodded and stepped back.

"Lake, you next." Flamestar beckoned her with his tail.

"From this day onward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Lakepaw. You will be mentored in our ways by Fleetwind."

A gray and white tabby tom blinked and lowered his muzzle.

Lakepaw stood there for a moment until she realized she was supposed to touch noses with him.

"This meeting is at an end." Flamestar annouced.

"What are we doing first?" Lakepaw asked Fleetwind. "And will Darkkit be coming?"

Fleetwind shook his head. "Darkkit will go with Whitefrost to the nursery and stay with our kits for the next moon until she becomes an apprentice. You are going to meet the other apprentices."

"Oh. Okay." Lakepaw nodded.

A group of four young cats were standing around murmuring to one another.

"Lakepaw, this is Russetpaw, Graypaw, Mothpaw, and Echopaw." Fleetwind nodded to the cats.

"Hi." A gray tabby, persumably Graypaw, meowed.

"Where did you live before?" The only tom in the group, Mothpaw asked.

"And what happened to your leg?" Echopaw gasped.

Lakepaw looked down. She had forgotten about her leg.

"Who's hurt?" A cream she-cat pushed her way over to them.

"Lakepaw's leg is injured." Russetpaw meowed.

"This is Rosewind, our medicine cat." Fleetwind explained.

"It isn't right." A dark tortoisheshell she-cat was muttering three foxlengths away.

"Having two loners in our clan." A gray and white tom beside her agreed.

"Hush." Crowclaw ordered. "Flamestar has made his decision."

"I suppose." The she-cat growled.

Lakepaw blinked. Was it really that big of a deal?

"Come with me to my den. I'll put some marigold on your leg." Rosewind nudged her.

"Okay." Lakepaw padded forward towards a den that smelled of herbs.

She sat down to wait as Rosewind grabbed a bundle of herbs in her jaws and started chewing them up.

"You'll get used to clan life pretty quickly." The cream she-cat mumbled.

"I hope so." Lakepaw murmured anxiously.

Rosewind spat out the herbs and rubbed them onto Lakepaw's leg.

"There." Rosewind looked over the leg with satisfaction. "Now you can go meet the rest of the clan."

Lakepaw almost ran into Russetpaw on her way out.

"Graypaw and I thought we might show you around camp." The dark brown apprentice explained.

"Thanks." Lakepaw purred.

"No problem." Graypaw led her over to an old badger set. "This is the nursery. Windclan cats like to see the stars but it's safer for kits and queens in here."

The white queen from earlier was lounging outside the den with three kits, four if you counted Darkkit, nearby. Darkkit was watching the three clan kits with mild interest.

"This is Whitefrost." Russetpaw told her. "Our only queen right now. And her kits are Brackenkit, Heatherkit, and Runningkit."

"Hi." Runningkit mewled. His two littermates mewed greetings as well.

Whitefrost yawned. "I think you'll really like clan life, Lakepaw. You too Darkkit."

"I hope so." Lakepaw stared at the ground.

"Come on." Russetpaw nudged her. "Let's go meet the rest of the warriors."

The dark tortoiseshell and gray and white tom Lakepaw had seen earlier were still talking together. "This is Maplefall." Graypaw nodded to the tortoiseshell. "And Dewmist."

Dewmist grunted and Maplefall said nothing.

Russetpaw rolled her eyes and turned to a slightly larger group of cats. "You already know Foxtail and Wolfspirit. The other cats are Icebreath, Sedgestream, and Bramblewing."

Icebreath's blue gaze was cold but Bramblewing and Sedgestream were friendly enough.

"What happened to your littermates?" Bramblewing asked.

"My brothers are dead and my sister. . ." Lakepaw hesitated. "She disappeared."

"How terrible." Sedgestream murmured sympathetically.

"Come on! Jaggedclaw and Hazelmist are right over there and then you can meet Tumblefoot and Tanglenose." Russetpaw bounced excitedly


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

"Lakepaw, it's time to go hunting." Fleetwind called.

"Coming." Lakepaw stretched in her nest beside Russetpaw.

"Can Antwhisker and I come too?" Russetpaw lifted her head.

"Not today." Fleetwind glanced over his shoulder. "Antwhisker was trying to get some honey out of a tree and he fell. Rosewind's watching him."

Russetpaw whimpered. "Will he be okay?"

"Probably." Fleetwind avoided the dark brown she-cat's gaze. "Until then, Flamestar wants Maplefall to train you."

Russetpaw sighed. "Okay. I guess."

"Who are we hunting with?" Lakepaw asked, once they were in the clearing.

"Icebreath is supposed to come too." Fleetwind replied.

Lakepaw shivered. She had only met Icebreath the day before but something about the white she-cat didn't sit well with Lakepaw.

"Aren't you going to show me the territory?" Lakepaw asked. She had heard Mothpaw and Echopaw talking about their mentors showing them around.

"You can see it while we hunt." Fleetwind answered absently.

Lakepaw stopped, her tail flicking anxiously from side to side. "Icebreath doesn't like me. Do we have to hunt with her?"

Fleetwind sighed. "She's your clanmate now."

"I know but. . ." Lakepaw flattened her ears.

"She doesn't like many cats." Fleetwind shook his head.

Lakepaw groaned inwardly and made no more protests.

Icebreath was waiting for them by the camp entrance, her ice blue eyes narrowed. "I've been waiting forever." She growled.

"We're here now." Fleetwind answered smoothly.

"Fine." Icebreath stalked out of camp.

Lakepaw blinked in the sharp light as she padded out of camp. In the city, the buildings had always blocked most of the sunlight.

~*O*~

Suddenly, Fleetwind stopped walking. His ears were pricked and one paw was raised so it was tucked under his chest. He stayed that way for two heartbeats before bounding away.

Icebreath watched the gray tabby and white tom coldly while Lakepaw tried to figure out what had caused Fleetwind to start running like that.

"Why. . . ?" She turned to Icebreath.

"Idiot!" Icebreath snapped. "How else did you expect him to hunt?"

"Hunt?" Lakepaw tipped her head back a bit and saw Fleetwind returning with a plump rabbit in his jaws.

Icebreath snorted. "You know nothing." She growled irritably.

"Why don't you get the next one, Lakepaw?" Fleetwind suggested, setting the rabbit down and digging a shallow hole.

"Okay." Lakepaw shifted nervously.

"Good luck." Icebreath sniffed. "You don't exactly look like a Windclan cat."

"Nonsense, Icebreath." Fleetwind looked Lakepaw over. "You have good, strong legs."

"So do Thunderclan but that doesn't mean they can keep up with rabbits." Icebreath muttered.

Fleetwind glared at her. "Why don't we split up?" He suggested. "I'll take Lakepaw closer to the Thunderclan border and you can go. . .somewhere else."

"Fine." Icebreath lashed her tail and took off in another direction.

"Ignore her." Fleetwind instructed Lakepaw. "She was made a warrior with Dewmist three moons ago and she thinks she can boss every cat around now."

Lakepaw shrugged and followed her mentor towards a wooded area.

"Smell that?" Fleetwind prompted.

Lakepaw took in a deep breath and nodded.

"That's Thunderclan." Fleetwind told her. "There's a patrol coming now. . ."

As he spoke, three cats made their way over to the stream on the other side of the river. A white she-cat, a gray tom with a serevely scarred face, and a speckled cream she-cat.

"Who's that?" The white she-cat watched Lakepaw with a mild interest.

"You'll find out tomorrow at the gathering, Snowdust." Fleetwind replied

"She's too old to be a new apprentice. . ." The gray tom narrowed his eyes. It seemed to Lakepaw he was quite lucky to have both his eyes and ears.

"Hush, Scarpaw." Snowdust ordered.

"Scarpaw?" Lakepaw gasped. That cat was an apprentice?

Scarpaw curled his lip. "What's it matter to you?" He growled.

Lakepaw hastily dropped her gaze.

"Thornsplash told you it would leave a scar." The cream she-cat snapped. "That's what you get for messing with that Shadowclan patrol."

"They deserved it Tawnyflower!" Scarpaw protested. "Oakpaw said I was no bigger than a kit."

"And he was right." Tawnyflower muttered under her breath.

"Stop." Snowdust growled. "What would Sorrelstar say if she saw you right now?"

"We have other matters to attend to." Fleetwind dipped his head and led Lakepaw away from the Thunderclan patrol.

"Who were they?" Lakepaw glanced over her shoulder.

"Snowdust is the Thunderclan deputy. Scarpaw is her apprentice and Tawnyflower is an average Thunderclan warrior." Fleetwind didn't look back.

"Hmm." Lakepaw was so busy watching the Thunderclan cats leave she didn't even notice the ground caving under her until it was too late.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Lakepaw let out a cry of distress as she plunged downward before hitting the ground.

"Lakepaw?" Fleetwind called.

"I'm down here." Lakepaw croaked. Fleetwind was staring down at her from above, his green eyes wide. "Where am I?"

"I-I-I don't know." Fleetwind stammered.

There was a faint scent of moisture and an even fainter hint of rabbit. If Lakepaw strained her ears, she could hear the slight whisper of running water.

"Wait here." Fleetwind ordered. "I'm going to get help!" His face disappeared and Lakepaw was left alone.

Lakepaw struggled uneasily to her paws, wincing as she put weight on her already injured leg. "Ow." She groaned, hastily picking it back up and sitting on her haunches to examine it. It was twisted slightly to the right and was beginning to swell.

Lakepaw pricked her ears, trying to figure out if Fleetwind had brought back help. She heard nothing and decided to explore a bit.

Lakepaw tucked her injured paw under her and limped down the tunnel on her remaining three legs towards the sound of water.

Openings yawned on all sides of her, but Lakepaw didn't turn off course. She eventually found herself in a sunlit cave with a stream running through the center.

"Wow." Lakepaw breathed. She stepped back uneasily and barely made the jump to the other side, yowling in pain as she landed on her injured paw.

Tunnels opened up all around and Lakepaw had no idea which one to take. She finally decided on the widest one. Halfway down, she realized Fleetwind would be returning soon and she had no idea where she was. How stupid was she, thinking she could just wander about underground? Sighing, Lakepaw turned to head back. Only there were three different openings behind her. Lakepaw whimpered before deciding it would be easier to keep heading forward.

Lakepaw gasped with relief as the earth beneath her paws sloped upwards. She blinked in the bright light and pulled herself out of the ground. Pines loomed in front of her and Lakepaw had to wonder if she was even in clan territory.

"Trespasser!" The accusing yowl came from behind.

"What?" Lakepaw spun around, flinching as her paw made contact with the solid earth.

Four cats stalked forward, their eyes narrowed and claws unsheathed.

"Trespasser." The biggest of them, a brown and white tom, repeated menacingly.

"I'm sorry." Lakepaw flattened her ears.

"So you should be." A smaller brown tabby's ears twitched.

"Let's take her back to Featherstar." A brown and white tabby she-cat's tail lashed.

"Shouldn't we just drive her off?" The smaller tom glanced at the she-cat.

"Featherstar will deal with her." The first tom decided. "Come on."

"Come on Hawkpaw." The she-cat murmured to the last of the patrol. An even smaller dark brown tabby tom with white patches on his fur.

"Okay Leafshine." Hawkpaw glanced at Lakepaw.

Lakepaw followed the four cats back to their camp, her tail dragging behind her.

"Don't look so sad." The brown and white tom growled. "You trespassed on Shadowclan territory."

Lakepaw avoided his gaze.

~*O*~

"Who's this?"

"Why is she here?"

"What clan is she from?"

Lakepaw's ears burned as cats milled around her.

"A trespasser." The tom answered loudly, answering all the questions with those two words.

"She's hurt." A dark ginger tabby tom padded forward.

"Who cares Scorchwing?" A pale gray she-cat sniffed.

"A medicine cat cares for all cats, Lightfoot." Scorchwing replied, gingerly looking over Lakepaw's leg.

Lightfoot muttered something under her breath and stepped back.

A delicate silver she-cat stepped forward and the rest of the cats parted.

"What is your name?" The she-cat addressed Lakepaw.

"Lakepaw." She murmured. "I'm from Windclan."

"That's on the other side of the lake." A black tom's lip curled. "Why are you in Shadowclan territory?"

The she-cat glared at him before turning back to Lakepaw. "Answer the question."

"I fell into the ground. Fleetwind went for help but I wanted to explore and. . . " Lakepaw trailed off.

"And you ended up here." The she-cat's green gaze was curious rather than hostile.

"Yeah." Lakepaw lifted her eyes slightly then quickly looked back down.

The she-cat sighed. "Stonefoot and Hawkpaw will escort you back to camp." She decided, beckoning to the tabby and white apprentice and a dark gray tom.

"Lucky." A black tom with a white paw muttered to Hawkpaw.

Lakepaw hung her head. Flamestar would be furious.

~*O*~

"You fell in the ground you say?" Stonefoot half turned his head as they walked.

Lakepaw nodded.

"How interesting." Stonefoot commented.

Lakepaw said nothing. They were close to Windclan territory now.

"I can find my way from here." She meowed quickly, desperate to get rid of the two toms.

"Sorry." Stonefoot replied.

Lakepaw sighed and focused on not putting weight on her leg.

As he spoke, four cats appeared over the ridge.

"Lakepaw?" Fleetwind bounded over with Spottedsky, Russetpaw, and Maplefall.

"Where were you?" Russetpaw's blue eyes were wide.

"She ended up in our camp." Stonefoot replied gruffly.

"She came out of a tunnel." Hawkpaw added.

"What did yo do to her leg?" Spottedsky gasped.

"Nothing!" Hawkpaw bristled.

"I injured it in the fall." Lakepaw meowed quickly.

"Go home." Maplefall growled.

"You're welcome." Stonefoot hissed.

"What were you thinking?" Fleetwind's voice sharpened. "I told you to stay where you were!"

"I'm sorry." Lakepaw whispered. "I wanted to explore."

"Foolish apprentice." Spottedsky lashed her tail.

"What's going to happen to me?" Lakepaw asked in a small voice.

"That's for Flamestar to decided." Maplefall's green eyes were as hard as flint.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

"Lakepaw, everyone says you're going to be punished." Darkkit was waiting by the entrance when Lakepaw got back. Maplefall had run ahead and must have told the clan what happened.

Lakepaw glanced at the she-kit and didn't respond. If Flamestar exiled her from the clan would he let Darkkit stay? She hoped so. Darkkit deserved better than the dirty streets of the city.

"What were you thinking?" Icebreath growled scornfully.

Lakepaw didn't respond, just hung her head and padded slowly over to Flamestar and Crowclaw, both cats were sitting in the center of the clearing.

"Why didn't you wait for Fleetwind to return?" Neither Flamestar's eyes nor voice betrayed his feelings.

"I don't know." Lakepaw whispered.

"You don't know?" Flamestar repeated.

Lakepaw didn't look up.

"Featherstar will be keen to announce it to the rest of the clans at the gathering in two nights." Flamestar lashed his tail.

"It makes it sound as though Windclan can't care for its apprentices." Crowclaw added.

"I'm sorry." Lakepaw desperately wished she could disappear.

"She is a kittypet. Nothing but trouble." Dewmist hissed.

"Get rid of her." Icebreath agreed.

"Silence!" Flamestar yowled. "I do not regret my decision to take her and Darkkit in. She is new to clanlife. It was a very foolish thing to do but Lakepaw is young."

"You're not going to punish her?" A she-cat named Hazelmist narrowed her eyes.

"Back in my day we didn't let kittypets join." One of the elders, Tumblefoot called.

"Lakepaw will have to care for Whitefrost and kits by herself for the next half moon." Flamestar decided. "Otherwise, I will leave it up to Fleetwind."

"What were you thinking?" Fleetwind sighed as Lakepaw limped over to him. He glanced at her leg. "Go see Rosewind but you have to fetch fresh bedding for Tumblefoot and Tanglenose right after."

Lakepaw nodded weakly and limped over to the cream she-cat.

"Well I see you've made a nice start." Rosewind commented.

Lakepaw flattened her ears. "I'm sorry." She said again.

Rosewind shook her head. "You really messed up your leg."

"Well that's my problem, isn't it?" Lakepaw lashed her tail, growing annoyed.

"It's the clan's problem." Rosewind corrected. "It's Leaf-bare. They need you to hunt not keep injuring yourself."

Lakepaw didn't say anything else as Rosewind gently wrapped cobwebs and marigold around her leg.

"Thanks." She mumbled as she padded out of the medicine den, picking up a few sheets of moss as she went.

Tumblefoot and Tanglenose were relaxing comfortably in their nests when Lakepaw arrived.

"Serves you right." Tumblefoot grunted, shifting so Lakepaw could strip his nest of the dirty moss.

Tanglenose yawned, her messy tortoiseshell pelt rippling across her body. Mothpaw had informed Lakepaw that Tanglenose's age did not prevent her from regular excercise.

"My joints are aching." The she-cat complained as she settled beside Tumblefoot

"Then you shouldn't run around like a kit." Her tabby denmate retorted.

"You just disapprove because you can't walk five steps without tripping over the air." Tanglenose grumbled.

Lakepaw listened to the elder's bicker as she rolled up the dirty moss and pressed the fresh stuff down in its place.

"Why don't you find some feathers?" Tumblefoot suggested. "That might soothe Tanglenose's joints."

"Sure." Lakepaw muttered, padding out of the den.

"Don't be too upset." Mothpaw called from his spot beside Echopaw.

"Can I come?" Darkkit bounded over to Lakepaw.

"Why don't you go play with Whitefrost's kits?" Lakepaw suggested, softening a bit while she talked to the kit.

Darkkit looked over her shoulder. "They're boring. All they ever want to do is fight, which is fun, but Whitefrost says I have to keep my claws sheathed. It's not natrural."

"You'll get used to it." Lakepaw flicked her tail. "I need to go find Tanglenose and Tumblefoot some feathers."

"I'd be great at that." Darkkit meowed persausively. "It's so dull around here."

"Maybe it is but you'll have to wait until you're an apprentice." Lakepaw replied.

Darkkit sighed. "I guess."

Lakepaw padded around the small she-kit and out of camp.

~*O*~

The tall grass tickled her nose and cool breezes blew back into her face, flattening her ears. Lakepaw loved her new home but it felt like she couldn't do anything right. And she missed her littermates. It had been easier to cope with Night's death, having Storm and Snow with her, but now. . . Lakepaw didn't like to admit it, but she was worried about Luna too. However mush she disliked the loner, Luna had cared for them for four moons.

Lakepaw shook herself and stopped to collect a bunch of stray feathers. Her blood ran cold as an eerie wail split the air


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Lakepaw sprang to her paws, scattering the feathers. "Hello?" She called uneasily.

Another wail, this one in pain, came again.

Lakepaw hesitated. The yowling came from across the border but if a cat was in trouble she had to help, didn't she?

She shook her head and bounded across the Riverclan border. A sand colored she-cat was writhing in pain on the ground. Blood stained the grassed bright red.

"Help me!" The she-cat gasped painfully.

"What? What's going on?" Lakepaw lifted one paw.

"My kits. . ." The she-cat panted.

Lakepaw understood in a flash. Snow had been like this when she gave birth! She paused, trying to remember what Luna had done. "Raspberry leaves for bleeding!" Lakepaw looked around. There were no raspberry leaves in sight. Thinking fast, she ripped off a pawful of cobwebs from an overturned rock nearby.

Lakepaw padded to the other side of the she-cat and rested her muzzle on the Riverclan cat's shoulder, placing on paw on her belly to soothe her.

Finally, three kits suckled at the queen's belly. One was pale ginger, one was a ginger tortoiseshell, and the other was mottled gray.

"Thank you." The she-cat blinked gratefully. "My name is Sandfrost."

"I'm Lakepaw." Lakepaw sniffed the kits gingerly. "Why were you out here?"

Sandfrost sighed. "I wanted to get away from the clan. From my brother."

"You're brother?" Lakepaw repeated.

Sandfrost nodded. "My mate's brother has kits in Shadowclan. They both left. Weaseltail, my brother, hasn't stopped trying to convince me he's a traitor since."

Lakepaw wasn't sure how to respond. If the mate abandoned the clan then surely he was a traitor?

"I know it doesn't make sense." Sandrfrost shook her head. "But I still love him."

"I should go get some of your clanmates to help you get your kits back to camp." Lakepaw stood up.

Sandfrost looked longingly at her kits. "I'm not sure they'll believe you. I would go and bring myself but my kits . . ."

"It's okay." Lakepaw trembled at the thought of walking into an angry clan's camp twice in one day but Sandfrost and her kits needed to be seen by a medicine cat.

"Thank you. Just be careful. They've been edgy since Sunstorm and Blackstorm left." Sandfrost warned.

"I will." Lakepaw promised. "Which way is your camp?"

"Over there." Sandfrost pointed with her tail deeper into the birch forest. The Riverclan queen hesitated for a moment before adding " The camp is located on an island, a bit close the Thunderpath." She obviously didn't want to tell the member of a rival clan how to find her camp.

"I won't tell my clanmates." Lakepaw called over her shoulder as she trotted through Riverclan territory. She probably wouldn't get close before a patrol caught her but kept on anyway. Her clan would be so angry with her when they found out. First Shadowclan and now Riverclan.

~*O*~

"I'm doing it to help a she-cat and her kits." Lakepaw reminded herself. She vaguely remembered the warrior code Crowclaw had taught her the night before but there was something in there about helping kits of all clans. This counted, right?

"Why are you in Riverclan territory?" A black and white she-cat edged cautiously over to Lakepaw with a white she-cat and black tom on her heels.

"I found a cat named Sandfrost giving birth a little inside your border. I had a sister who had kits and wanted to help." Lakepaw's tail twitched nervously.

"Why should we believe you?" The tom snorted.

"She has three kits! Her mate is either Sunstorm or Blackstorm and her brother is Weaseltail." Lakepaw tried to give the hostile warriors all the details Sandfrost had mentioned.

The white she-cat hesitated but the black and white one snorted. "You could've gotten those details from a gathering or one of your clanmates. And made up the part about kits. Sandfrost has another quarter moon until she's supposed to give birth."

"Just come with me." Lakepaw pleaded.

"So you can lead us into an ambush?" The white she-cat sniffed. "No way!"

"Please!" Lakepaw repeated desperately.

"Go home or we'll take you back to our camp." The tom snarled.

Lakepaw was about to do as he ordered but stopped herself. "No. Sandfrost needs you and I'm not leaving until you come."

"Is she serious?" The black and white she-cat rolled her eyes.

"Let's just go." The other she-cat sighed.

Lakepaw's spirit lifted. They would come!

"You two might be mousebrained enough to fall for it but I'm not!" The tom glared at them.

"I'll go alone then." The white she-cat decided.

"Softlily, you can't." The black and white she-cat stepped in front of her.

Softlily padded around the other she-cat. "I'll go with her, you two fetch more cats."

"Be careful." The black and white she-cat eyed Lakepaw suspiciously before darting off int the other direction,

The tom hesitated then followed.

"Good. Let's go." Softlily waited for Lakepaw to take the lead.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

"Softlily." Sandfrost's eyes shone.

"She told the truth." Softlily inspected the queen.

"What took so long?" Sandfrost panted.

"Dawnwing, Tigerstorm, and I were patroling when this apprentice interrupted us. None of us believed her though." Softlily replied. "Dawnwing and Tigerstorm went back to camp to get more cats."

"Thank you." Sandfrost turned to Lakepaw. "My clanmates will help my kits and I now."

"Okay." Lakepaw took a few steps back to her own territory. Her clan would furious.

"Before you go," Softlily sounded embarrassed. "If there anything I can get you? It's leaf-fall but.. . "

"Feathers!" Lakepaw remembered in flash what she had come out for.

"Feathers?" Softlily repeated. "If you say so." She cast a glanced at Lakepaw over her shoulder and padded out of sight.

Lakepaw waited beside Sandfrost for a few moments before the white warrior returned with a bundle of feathers in her jaws.

"Are you sure you don't need me to help carry one back to camp?" Lakepaw offered, not ready to go back home.

"We can manage." Softlily answered firmly. "Dawnwing and Tigerstorm will be here soon."

"Okay." Lakepaw sighed, picking up the feathers and padding slowly back to her own territory.

~*O*~

She scented Icebreath, Maplefall, and Dewmist but was in no mood to meet the most unwelcoming of all the Windclan warriors so she made sure to avoid them.

"I found her!" Mothpaw yowled, jumping around Lakepaw as she entered camp.

"There you are!" Fleetwind bounded over. "Disappearing twice in one day? What were you thinking?"

"She smells of Riverclan." Wolfspirit growled.

"Has she been seeing clan life in another clan?" Foxtail narrowed her eyes.

"No!" Lakepaw spat out the feathers and told her clanmates about Sandfrost and her three kits.

Flamestar had been listening closely on the other side of the clearing. "You were wrong in crossing the boundary, however the Warrior Code demands that we show mercy and care for the kits of all clans. You may attend the Gathering tomorrow."

Lakepaw blinked in surprise.

Maplefall's patrol had arrived part way through Lakepaw's explanation. Icebreath balked. "She might have helped the Riverclan cat but don't forget she wandered into Shadowclan."

"I understand that." Flamestar faced the white she-cat calmly. "But I feel she has redeemed herself."

"So is she still going to be punished for what happened in Shadowclan?" Dewmist lashed his tail.

"Yes. She must still care for Whitefrost and the kits." Flamestar answered.

Maplefall leaned over and muttered something to Icebreath.

Flamestar sighed heavily. "Lakepaw, go put the feathers in the elder's nest and go get some rest."

"Yes Flamestar." Lakepaw dipped her head and walked into the elder's den.

Tumblefoot yawned as she entered. "Just leave 'em there and I'll put some in Tanglenose's nest."

The tortoiseshell she-cat was sleeping.

Lakepaw put the feathers down, took a tentive step towards the elder before gently licking his ear and silently leaving.

~*O*~

Mothpaw, Echopaw, and Graypaw were in the apprentice's den when Lakepaw arrived.

She settled in her nest beside Russetpaw's empty one and tried to figure out what the other apprentices were talking about.

"Icebreath said that I'd never make a warrior since I'm not as fast as Mothpaw." Echopaw complained.

Lakepaw pitied the silver she-cat whose mentor was Icebreath.

"Jaggedclaw says that he's never seen a cat run so fast a me." Mothpaw boasted.

"Then how does Icebreath expect you to keep up with her?" Graypaw flicked her tail.

"Even the Shadowclan cats agree he runs faster than the rest of us." Echopaw snorted. "At the last Gathering Rainmist and Lizardclaw agreed he could win a race against the fastest rabbit on the moor."

Russetpaw slid into the den and lay down next to Lakepaw. "Sorry. Darkkit gave Brackenkit a nick in his ear."

"She did not." Graypaw glanced at her sister.

Russetpaw nodded. "Whitefrost was furious but she can't stay mad at any kit for long."

Lakepaw sighed inwardly. "Is she in trouble?"

"No." Russetpaw shook her head. "Crowclaw just told her to be more careful next time."

Lakepaw's whiskers twitched as she imagined the black and white deputy scolding the steel gray she-kit.

"I heard him telling Flamestar he'd like to mentor her." Russetpaw continued.

Lakepaw purred happily for Darkkit. Crowclaw was firm but he would make a good mentor for Darkkit.

"But Brackenkit's okay?" Echopaw checked.

"Of course. Just a little nick." Russetpaw assured her. "He seemed pretty excited about it. Heatherkit and Runningkit were jealous."


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

Lakepaw rolled over in a stretch beside the fresh-kill pile. Rain drenched her pelt but she didn't mind too much. She had gone out with Fleetwind, Sedgestream, and Bramblewing today. She had even caught a rabbit this time.

Now she was waiting for Flamestar to decide which cats would go to the Gathering before they left.

Flamestar padded out of his den, his dark ginger pelt glowed in the moonlight.

"Crowclaw, Rosewind, Spottedsky, Fleetwind, Lakepaw, Jaggedclaw, Mothpaw, Wolfspirit, Tinystorm, Sedgestream, and Hazelmist will attend the Gathering." He announced.

Lakepaw jumped to her paws and looked for Mothpaw.

Rosewind glanced over her shoulder as she joined the rest of the clan in the clearing. "Antwhisker is still healing but he'll be able to train Russetpaw again in a few days."

"Good." Flamestar nodded.

~*O*~

Lakepaw could smell the scents of Shadowclan and Riverclan on the breeze as she neared the island with her clan. The two clans must have arrived already.

She hesitated as it was her turn to cross the treebridge.

"Hurry up Lakepaw." Hazelmist growled impatiently.

"Sorry." Lakepaw jumped up hastily after Tinystorm, nearly sliding off the trunk as she did so.

"Careful." Fleetwind grabbed her scruff and steadied her.

"Thanks." Lakepaw mumbled, hurrying to the other side.

The scents of the other cats overwhelmed her.

"Wow." She murmured as the different colored pelts below shuffled around.

"Come on." Fleetwind beckoned her with his tail. "I'll show you some Shadowclan cats."

Lakepaw shuddered at the thought of facing any Shadowclan cats now but she followed her mentor anyway.

"Stonepaw, or whatever his name is now, never had a chance." A young brown tabby was boasting to a black tom with a ginger tail and a pale ginger tabby.

"He never had a chance Oakstorm." The tom agreed with a purr.

"His name is Scarpaw now." The tabby added.

_That cat gave Scarpaw_ _that horrible injury!_ Lakepaw shivered.

"You're just a showoff." A skinny gray tom beside Oakstorm rolled his eyes.

"You're just jealous, aren't you Rattail?" Oakstorm gave the other tom a good natured shove.

"Who's she, Fleetwind?" The black tom glanced at Lakepaw.

"This my new apprentice." Fleetwind answered. "Lakepaw."

"I remember you." The tabby she-cat nodded. "You're the apprentice who came out of the ground."

Lakepaw shuffled her paws.

"Lakepaw, this is Oakstorm, Rattail, Finchtail, and Olivetail." Fleetwind nodded to the other cats.

"She's too big to be six moons." Finchtail narrowed his eyes.

"She's ten." Fleetwind replied.

"Where's she been?" Olivetail asked.

"She was a loner." Fleetwind explained.

The other cats were silent for a bit.

"Interesting." Olivetail meowed at last.

Fleetwind sighed. "Come on." He led Lakepaw back to their own clanmates.

"That's Featherstar, Shadowclan's leader, and Darkstar is Riverclan's." He nodded to the silver she-cat from Shadowclan and a dark gray tom. "The medicine cats are Scorchwing and Runningstorm." Fleetwind added.

Lakepaw followed his gaze and saw the Shadowclan medicine cat sitting beside a brown tabby and Rosewind.

"And the deputies are over there." Fleetwind continued, waving his tail to the roots of the trees where Crowclaw chatted with the black tom from Shadowclan and a silver tabby.

"Spiderclaw and Swiftclaw." Tinystorm joined them.

Fleetwind opened his mouth to respond but shut it abruptly as Thunderclan cats poured into the clearing.

"At last Sorrelstar." Darkstar's tail twitched. "Now we can start."

Sorrelstar did not respond as she clawed her way up the tree and sat beside Flamestar.

"Thunderclan are our allies." Tinystorm explained to Lakepaw in a whisper. "For now at least."

Lakepaw nodded as Featherstar stood forward to speak.

"Shadowclan has four new warriors." The silver she-cat began. "Oakstorm, Rattail, Duskcloud, and Dawnmist." She paused as the other clans cheered.

"We also have several new apprentices." She continued. "Skypaw, Cloudpaw, Bluepaw, Stormpaw, Hawkpaw, Crowpaw, and Hollypaw."

The clans cheered the names of the new apprentices.

Featherstar purred. "Frostheart and Lightfoot have had their litters. Foxkit, Icekit, Darkkit, and Silverkit combined." She turned to Flamestar but annouced to all the gathered cats. "Shadowclan is keeping careful watch of our borders."

Lakepaw stared at the ground as she spoke.

Sorrelstar looked puzzled but smoothly announced that Scarpaw had changed his name and that Ivypaw and Berrypaw were now apprentices.

Darkstar stood up at the same time as Flamestar but the Riverclan leader ignored the ginger tom. Lakepaw blinked in surprise. She had thought the leaders would be more respectful of each other.

"Beechpaw and Fallenpaw have earned their warrior names and are now Beechfall and Fallenstorm." He yowled. "Sandfrost has three kits, Bluekit, Pebblekit, and Brindlekit, and Mallowpaw and Morningpaw have moved to the apprentice's den." Darkstar exchanged a glance with Featherstar. "We are grateful a Windclan cat could help one of our queens but we will not allow furthering meddling."

"What?" Jaggedclaw curled his lip. "Our apprentice saved your queen and her kits and that's the thanks she gets?"

Darkstar ignored the black tom and stepped back for Flamestar.

Flamestar glared at the Riverclan tom. "Windclan has taken in two strays from a Twolegplace. We are glad to have Lakepaw and Darkkit as members of our clan now."

"Loners?" A dark gray Shadowclan she-cat snorted crossly as other cats muttered agreement.

Flamestar lashed his tail but did not address the angry cats. "The Gathering is now at a close."

Lakepaw dragged her paws as the cats filed off the island. Did she really belong in the clans?


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

Lakepaw's ear twitched as a bee buzzed around it. She had been living in Windclan for a little over a moon now and Darkkit was going to be made an apprentice.

She watched the young kit proudly as she walked to the center of the clearing, escorted by her foster parents, Whitefrost and Fleetwind.

"Darkkit, you have reached your sixth moon and are ready to become an apprentice of Windclan." Flamestar annouced. "From this day forward until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Darkpaw. I have chosen Crowclaw to be your mentor. He is a worthy mentor of a kit such as you and I expect he will pass on all his knowledge."

Crowclaw padded forward to touch noses with his new apprentice.

"Darkpaw! Darkpaw!" Lakepaw cheered with the rest of the apprentices.

The only cats who were silent were Icebreath, Dewmist, and Maplefall. Which was to be expected.

Darkpaw's eyes glowed as the clan welcomed her.

Crowclaw beckoned his new apprentice with his tail and whispered to her.

Lakepaw jumped as Fleetwind padded up behind her. "We're going to do an assessment of your skills." He informed her.

"Already?" Lakepaw asked, wondering who 'we' was.

"It's not your final assessment." Fleetwind flicked his tail. "We just want to check on your progress."

"Okay." Lakepaw nodded.

"Antwhisker, Wolfspirit, Graypaw, and Russetpaw are coming too." He continued.

"Even better." Lakepaw purred.

"First, you should fetch something for Hazelmist." Fleetwind added.

"Of course." Lakepaw grabbed a large rabbit off the pile. Hazelmist had moved to the nursery half a moon ago and Whitefrost was glad of the company.

Hazelmist was stretched out in a cushioned nest when Lakepaw padded in.

"Is that for me?" The sandy she-cat yawned.

Lakepaw nodded and lay it down beside her.

"Thanks." The queen pushed it closer and took a delicate bite.

"Fleetwind taking you training?" Whitefrost asked.

"An assessment." Lakepaw replied.

"I want to be an apprentice." Runningkit complained.

"Me too!" Heatherkit reared onto her hind paws.

"Some day." Lakepaw twitched her whiskers and backed out of the nursery.

~*O*~

Antwhisker still limped from his fall out of the tree but Rosewind said it would be gone in another quarter moon.

"I'm gonna catch more fresh-kill than you!" Graypaw bounded happily around Wolfspirit.

The gray tom cuffed her over the ear with a sheathed paw. "Hush."

Fleetwind purred in amusement. "Alright, you each have until sunset to catch as much fresh-kill as you can. We will be watching and you can't help each other."

"Can we go yet?" Russetpaw asked impatiently.

Fleetwind nodded and all three apprentices took off at once.

Lakepaw wished her friends good luck and headed towards the Thunderclan border. She could catch some rabbits and then squirrels. That would impress Fleetwind.

She scented the air and dove into the taller grass. Lakepaw could see a rabbit munching innocently on grass. She purred in delight and bounded towards it.

The rabbit was gone in flash, Lakepaw stretched her legs forward as she pelted after it.

Just as they reached the woodland by Thunderclan's border, she hooked her claws around its tail and snapped its neck.

Lakepaw stiffened. She felt like someone was watching her. _Mousebrain!_ She thought. Of course someone was watching her. It was an assessment.

Lakepaw shook herself and buried the rabbit, tasting the air for signs of squirrels.

She walked around by the border for a bit until she saw the flash of a furry tail. There were brambles everywhere, slowly Lakepaw down, but she took off after the squirrel anyway. Lakepaw hauled herself up a tree and plummeted to the ground as the branch broke. She caught a glimpse of the squirrel trying to jump into the next tree but it fell right beside her.

Lakepaw's legs collapsed under her as she landed but she recovered before the squirrel did and killed it quickly.

She lay there for a few heartbeats with the dead squirrel and was standing up to leave when she was suddenly pinned from behind.

"What in the name of Starclan?" Lakepaw struggled to stand up but the weight was too much. "Fleetwind?" She gasped, wondering if her mentor was testing her.

"Prey-stealer!" The voice belonged to a she-cat but Lakepaw didn't know who. It wasn't Russetpaw or Graypaw.

"Ivypaw!" An angry yowl sounded close by.

"What?"

Lakepaw rolled away as the weight was lifted. A silver and white she-cat was standing beside her.

"You crossed the border." A black she-cat with a cream colored chest snapped.

"What are you talking about Birdwing?" Ivypaw snorted. "She was stealing that squirrel!"

"What's going on?" Fleetwind stalked over to Lakepaw, his pelt ruffled.

"That squirrel was on the Windclan side of the border since we got here." Lakepaw recognized Snowdust.

"You mean we don't have all the woodland?" Ivypaw looked confused.

"We haven't in seasons, Ivypaw." Birdwing snorted. "You've been an apprentice for over a moon. Didn't your mentor show you the borders?"

Ivypaw looked stunned. "I-I-"

"Come on." Snowdust sighed. She glanced at Fleetwind. "Sorry about her."

Fleetwind narrowed his eyes and nodded. Lakepaw remembered Tinystorm had mentioned Thunderclan were their allies.

"You did good." Fleetwind meowed when they had gone.

"Are you sure?" Lakepaw could feel a clot of blood on her ear but that seemed to be her only wound.

"Excellent. The sun is setting we should go back to camp." Fleetwind gazed at horizon.

"But I only caught two peices of prey!" Lakepaw objected.

"And you fought off a Thunderclan apprentice. Antwhisker and Wolfspirit will be waiting." Fleetwind picked up her squirrel.

Lakepaw just shrugged and decided against pointing out that she had barely touched Ivypaw.


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12:

"Are we going yet?" Darkpaw sighed irritably.

"Soon." Lakepaw promised.

"They're never going to sleep!" Darkpaw retorted.

The two apprentices were lying in a patch of heather at the edge of camp waiting for Spottedsky and Jaggedclaw to go back to the warriors' den so they could practice night hunting."

"They will." Lakepaw replied confidently.

Darkpaw snorted bu didn't complain further.

It only lasted so long. "What about Foxtail? She's still on guard."

"Doesn't matter. I know another way out." Lakepaw pricked her ears.

"Since when?" Darkpaw demanded.

"Since Mothpaw showed me a quarter moon ago." Lakepaw answered.

Darkpaw narrowed her eyes.

"Since I made Mothpaw show me a quarter moon ago." Lakepaw amended.

"Finally!" Darkpaw exclaimed as Spottedsky and Jaggedclaw retired to the den.

"Let's go." Lakepaw padded out of their hiding place.

"Going somewhere?"

Lakepaw jumped back, stepping on Darkpaw's foot, as Crowclaw blinked calmly at them.

"Hey!" Darkpaw jerked her paw back.

"No." Lakepaw ignored Darkpaw's complaint.

"Really?" Crowclaw followed Lakepaw's gaze to the elder's den where Tanglenose's tortoiseshell pelt could be seen rising and falling in her sleep.

"We're not tired." Darkpaw muttered.

"You will be after training tomorrow." Crowclaw wrapped his tail over his paws.

"Alright, we're going." Darkpaw sighed, and turned back to the apprentices' den with Lakepaw following.

"He's no fun." Darkpaw complained.

"Who?" Mothpaw sat up.

"Crowclaw." Darkpaw grumbled.

Mothpaw's whiskers twitched as he lay his head back down.

Lakepaw licked her chest fur. "They have to take us out at night eventually."

"Meaning forever." Darkpaw rolled her eyes.

Lakepaw shrugged and tried to go to sleep.

She lay for a while until it was midnight. Lakepaw lifted her head and sighed. A walk might be nice. Perhaps she should wake one of her friends?

She glanced at the other apprentices. Even Darkpaw was sleeping peacefully.

Lakepaw shook her head and padded quietly out of her nest.

Foxtail had finished her shift so now Sedgestream was standing guard.

"Where are you going?" The pale tabby asked.

"Just for a walk." Lakepaw replied. "I couldn't sleep."

"Okay. Be careful." Sedgestream warned.

"I will." Lakepaw assured her.

~*O*~

There was an almost half moon floating in the sky. Rosewind would be going to the Moonpool again soon.

Lakepaw stopped near the border with the Twolegplace.

She closed her eyes and remembered Sugar and Luna and her littermates. For all she knew, Luna and Snow were alive. Lakepaw instantly dismissed the thought. Snow and Luna may have escaped but they were probably wounded. Maybe Fang and Mud had tracked them down and killed them, this time as revenge for Ginger's death.

Lakepaw shuddered. She had never told any cat about killing Ginger. She only said she had attacked the rogue she-cat.

A faint rustling sound jerked Lakepaw out of her memories. For a moment she comforted herself by saying it was just the wind. Except there was none.

"Probably just a kittypet." Lakepaw muttered, thinking of Sugar and Rain. "Or prey."

Lakepaw padded over to the spot where she thought she had heard the rustling. There was a vaguely familar scent and despite having only lived the clan a moon, she couldn't place it.

She was sure she would recognize her mother's scent so it was probably Rain, the kittypet who had been with her mother a moon ago, or maybe another kittypet had left scent in the yard.

Lakepaw glanced around one more time before stepping back and pelting off.

~*O*~

"Where were you last night?" Darkpaw hissed as the apprentices stood outside the den waiting for Flamestar's announcement.

"I took a walk." Lakepaw answered.

"What for?" Darkpaw asked eagerly. "And why didn't you wake me?" She growled.

"Because you were already asleep and I couldn't." Lakepaw shrugged.

"Cats of Windclan!" Flamestar yowled, padding to the edge of the Tallrock. "Today, Heatherkit, Brackenkit, and Runningkit will be made apprentices."

"Oh great. I get to share a den with them again." Darkpaw muttered.

Maplefall shot Darkpaw a dark look and turned back around to watch the ceremony.

"Heatherkit, from this day forward until you receive your warrior name you shall be known as Heatherpaw. Your mentor will be Bramblewing. Bramblewing is a courageous fighter and a brilliant hunter. I know he will teach you all you need to know to become a warrior Windclan will be proud of."

Heatherpaw's eyes glowed as she touched noses with her new mentor.

"Brackenkit, you will be known as Brackenpaw. Your mentor will be Foxtail. Foxtail is a proud and loyal warrior who I'm sure will train you well in our ways. And Runningkit, you shall be known as Runningpaw. Your mentor will be Tinystorm. She is smaller in stature than the average warrior but her heart is large and she will make a great mentor for you."

Whitefrost and Fleetwind were sitting together, their eyes gleaming proudly as their kits were made apprentices.

"Heatherpaw! Brackenpaw! Runningpaw!" The clan cheered.

Flamestar's gaze flickered over to the older apprentices hunched over by their den.

"I would also like to name two warriors."

Graypaw and Russetpaw exchanged excited glances and padded towards Flamestar.

"Graypaw, Russetpaw, do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked the apprentices.

"I do." Russetpaw answered loudly.

"I do." Graypaw replied softly.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior names. Russetpaw, from this moment on you will be known as Russetfall. You are a loyal and brave cat who has earned a spot among Windclan's finest. Graypaw, you are now Grayleaf. You have proven yourself many times over and I'm glad to have you on my side in a battle." Flamestar's amber eyes, though they glowed with joy of naming new mentors, were also older, tired.

Lakepaw pushed away any dark thoughts and stood up to return to her den.


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

"You ever notice how the clouds look like errr . . . clouds?" Brackenpaw was asking Heatherpaw.

"Mousebrain." She rolled her eyes.

Lakepaw lapped lazily at her white chest fur. The den had been a bit boring since Russetfall and Grayleaf left.

"How dare you?"

Maybe not that boring.

Lakepaw turned her head in time to see Darkpaw pouncing on Runningpaw.

The younger apprentice's eyes were wide as he slid out from under Darkpaw.

"What now?" Echopaw was watching the pair too.

"He was taking moss out of my nest!" Darkpaw accused.

"Only a little!" Runningpaw retorted. "My nest is all dry."

"Fetch your own moss then." Darkpaw muttered.

"Why don't we all go out and get new moss tomorrow?" Lakepaw suggested.

"Too much work!" Darkpaw snorted. "Besides, my nest is fine."

"So's mine but I'll go." Mothpaw shrugged.

"You guys took all the good moss." Heatherpaw complained.

"Because we're old." Echopaw twitched her whiskers.

"Darkpaw! Lakepaw!" Crowclaw stuck his head in the den. "Battle training."

"Yes!" Darkpaw sprang up.

"And this time keep your claws sheathed." Crowclaw sighed, referring to a half moon ago when Darkpaw had scratched Heatherpaw in a training session.

"I wouldn't keep my claws sheathed in a real battle, would I?" Darkpaw called after him.

Lakepaw purred in amusement and followed the gray she-cat outside.

Hazelmist was tending to her kits, Grasskit, Gorsekit, Fawnkit, and Dustkit

"I could beat you in battle." Dustkit told Lakepaw as she passed him.

"Is that so?" Lakepaw stopped beside the kit.

"Lakepaw!" Fleetwind yowled.

"Coming." Lakepaw flicked her tail over Dustkit's ear and hurried over to her mentor.

"Am I taking my final assessment soon?" Lakepaw asked. Grayleaf and Russetfall were play fighting by the heather patch the warriors ate at.

"In a day or two." Fleetwind promised. "You've improved well."

"What about me?" Darkpaw asked eagerly. "I was only made an apprentice a moon after her."

"Yes, but Lakepaw is older than you. By about five or six moons." Crowclaw replied. "And she had training before she came here."

"So did I!" Darkpaw protested. "How else could I have survived on my own for, like, three moons?"

"I'll take it up with Flamestar. Are we going or not?" Crowclaw took a step towards the entrance and waited for the apprentices.

~*O*~

Lakepaw and Darkpaw fell into step beside each other while Crowclaw and Fleetwind took the lead.

"Darkpaw, what happened before I met you?" Lakepaw murmured.

Darkpaw glanced at her. "Nothing important."

"It must have been." Lakepaw insisted. She didn't want to push Darkpaw like this but she wanted to know.

"Well it wasn't." Darkpaw snapped defensively. "I don't want to talk about it."

Lakepaw sighed and fell back until they reached the training area.

"Darkpaw, you need to work on accuracy." Crowclaw meowed when they arrived.

"I am accurate." Darkpaw retorted.

"Hit me in the muzzle than." Crowclaw's eyes gleamed.

Darkpaw curled her lip and lashed out with a paw, hitting Crowclaw's ear rather than his muzzle. Blood welled up in the spot she had hit him.

"Claws. Sheathed." Crowclaw reminded her.

"Anyway, what does it matter if I'm accurate? As long as I hit them, it's fine." Darkpaw grumbled.

"Lakepaw, I want to see how much you remember. Attack me." Fleetwind ordered, leading her away from Crowclaw and Darkpaw.

Lakepaw narrowed her eyes. "Alright." Her gaze landed on his back. That's where she would aim.

Lakepaw sprang forward and gripped his back with her forepaws.

Fleetwind instantly dropped to his side, rolling away from her.

Lakepaw sprang back and landed a few sheathed blows to his shoulder before darting out of reach.

Fleetwind jumped back to his paws and threw himself toward her. Lakepaw hesitated before skidding out of reach and turning sharply to duck under his belly and knock his paws from under him.

She emerged on his other side and pinned him there.

"Good." Fleetwind pushed her off and sat up.

Lakepaw puffed out her chest with pride.

"I could do that." Darkpaw told Crowclaw.

"Prove it!" The black and white tom pounced on her but Darkpaw was a skilled fighter and pinned him faster than Lakepaw had Fleetwind.

"Okay, I admit it." Crowclaw panted. "I'm impressed."

Darkpaw's whiskers twitched in satisfaction as she climbed off him.

"Come on. I have patrols to organize." Crowclaw shook his pelt.

(Okay so that was so not interesting -_- Hopefully the next will be . . .)


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14:

"Lakepaw, from this moment on you will be known as Lakeshadow." Flamestar rested his muzzle on her head. "Windclan honors your courage and bravery."

"Lakeshadow! Echostorm! Mothwhisker!"

Lakeshadow glowed with warmth as the clan called her name.

"Great, leave me with them." Darkpaw nudged her, looking at her foster littermates. Brackenpaw had obviously said something Heatherpaw and Runningpaw found especially funny.

"Sorry." Lakeshadow twitched her whiskers.

"Time for vigil." Fleetwind padded over with Icebreath and Jaggeclaw.

"Fun." Mothwhisker purred.

"It's not supposed to be fun." Icebreath growled. "It's a serious matter."

"He was only joking, Icebreath." Jaggedclaw looked annoyed.

"It's not something to joke about." Icebreath hissed.

"Is there a problem?" Crowclaw frowned.

"No." Icebreath snarled, stalking off.

"Thank Starclan I don't have to go out with her every day now." Echostorm murmured.

Lakeshadow nodded. "It's probably my fault."

"Nonsense." Mothwhisker sniffed. "Icebreath is always bad-tempered."

"Out you go." Fleetwind nudged them.

"We're going." Echostorm yawned.

"Don't fall asleep." Jaggedclaw prodded her in the side.

"I won't." Echostorm rolled her eyes.

~*O*~

"This is boring." Mothwhisker whispered at a little after midnight.

"Shut up." Echostorm hissed.

"Did you hear that?" Lakeshadow pricked her ears.

"What?" Mothwhisker's breath billowed in Lakeshadow's face as he leaned closer to her.

Lakeshadow rolled her eyes and placed a paw over his mouth. She heard it again.

"There. A twig." She whispered.

"So?" Mothwhisker shrugged.

"Mousebrain." Echostorm growled. "There are no twigs on the moor."

"Oh." Mothwhisker frowned.

"Hang on." Lakeshadow stood up. She became annoyed as Echostorm and Mothwhisker did the same.

"I'll just check and come right back." She told them.

"What if you can't?" Echostorm retorted. "Come on."

Lakeshadow bristled as she picked up the scent of a cat. "Loner. Not a clan cat or kittypet." She warned.

Mothwhisker hesitantly prodded the clump of bracken the scent was coming from.

A scrawny white she-cat was curled up in a bundle of moss and twigs. Half of her ear was ripped off, her tail tip was missing, and one of her eyes had a long scar over it. She couldn't see out of it.

"Why are you in Windclan territory?" Lakeshadow curled her lip.

"I-I-" The she-cat sat up, her one eye gleamed with terror.

"Get out." Echostorm snapped.

"I'll go, I just -" The she-cat broke off suddenly and stared intently at Lakeshadow.

"What?" Lakeshadow unsheathed her claws. "Want me to take off your other ear?"

"Lake." She whispered.

Lakeshadow stared at the cat in surprise. "Snow?"

"What?" Mothwhisker glanced at Echostorm.

"You're alive!" Lakeshadow pushed her muzzle against her sister's.

"I thought you were dead." Snow seemed stunned.

"Lakeshadow, who is this?" Echostorm's mew was puzzled.

"My sister. . .Snow. Where's Luna?" Lakeshadow looked around.

"They killed her, Lake . . Lakeshadow." Snow shook her head.

"What happened?" Lakeshadow flattened her ears.

"After you killed Ginger, I ran off. Luna was with me." Snow closed her eyes. "We ran. Fang and Mud followed us. They caught us. They said since you were gone, we had to be punished. I thought they had already killed you. Like they killed Tiger." Snow hesitated.

"What else?" Lakeshadow pressed.

"Fang killed Luna so slowly, Lake. It was horrible. They came after me next. I escaped a half moon or so ago." Snow shuddered.

"How did you get here?" Lakeshadow gently licked her sister's ear.

"I just walked." Snow shook her head. "I've been here for a while. I wasn't sure what the cats were like but the Twolegs fed me . . ."

"You killed a cat?" Mothwhisker looked at Lakeshadow in horror.

"I didn't." Lakeshadow shook her head. "My brother, Storm, did. But it was my fault."

"Why are you so loud?" Maplefall stalked over. "The point of the vigil is to be silent." The dark tortoiseshell stopped. "Who's this?"

Lakeshadow lifted her chin though Snow cowered beside her. "My sister."

"Don't tell me Flamestar's going let another kittypet stay here." Dewmist growled.

"Come on. We need to take you inside camp" Lakeshadow whispered to her sister.

Flamestar blinked. "Dewmist said your sister was here. I thought you said she died."

"I said I never saw her after the fight." Lakeshadow corrected.

"I see." Flamestar nodded. "Is she planning on staying here?"

"It's a bit early to make any decisions." Icebreath growled.

"Yes, she can stay in the apprentices' den." Flamestar nodded.

"She could be dangerous." Maplefall bristled.

"Look at her." Crowclaw flicked his tail. "She's no danger."

"I'll take a look at your wounds in the morning." Rosewind murmured.

Snow nodded hesitantly. "Where?"

"In here. I'll spend the rest of the night with you." Lakeshadow glanced at Flamestar for permission.

When the leader nodded, Lakeshadow led Snow into the apprentice's den, ignoring Dewmist's comment that she wouldn't finish the vigil.

"Why is she in here?" Darkpaw narrowed her eyes.

"She just needs to rest." Lakeshadow lay down in her familiar nest beside Snow.

"For how long?" Darkpaw pressed.

"I don't know." Lakeshadow sighed.

"Hmmm." Darkpaw rolled so her back faced Snow and Lakeshadow.

Lakeshadow sighed. Darkpaw would be fine in the mornig, she conceded as she fell asleep.


	16. Chapter 15

Chapter 15:

"Lakeshadow, I need to talk to you." Flamestar glanced hesitantly over his shoulder.

"What is it?" Lakeshadow trotted over and pricked her ears.

"Your sister. She's been here for half a moon." Flamestar explained. "Does she plan on staying?"

"I don't know." Lakeshadow admitted. "I haven't asked her."

"Well could you find out?" Flamestar asked. "A few cats have been complaining. . ."

"I understand." Lakeshadow nodded. "I'll ask her today."

"Thanks." Flamestar dipped his head.

"Is she leaving?" Darkpaw scowled.

"'She'?" Lakeshadow frowned.

"Snow. Your sister. The most precious thing in the world." Darkpaw growled.

Lakeshadow sighed. "Darkpaw, I'm glad to have my sister back. I thought she was dead, but you're still my best friend."

"If you say so." Darkpaw narrowed her eyes and padded over to where Crowclaw was sharing prey with Fleetwind and Whitefrost.

Lakeshadow shook herself and went back to the apprentices' den.

Snow was watching Heatherpaw and Runningpaw tussle on the ground.

"And once you have them pinned-" Runningpaw broke off as Lakeshadow approached.

"Snow, can I talk to you?" Lakeshadow glanced at the apprentices.

"Sure." Snow stood up and stepped over Heatherpaw's tail.

"They're so cute." Snow's good eye clouded with sadness. "They remind me of Tiger."

"Flamestar wants to know if you intend to stay with the clan." Lakeshadow blurted out.

"Oh." Snow stared at the ground. "If you'll have me then I guess so . . . "

"You guess so?" Lakeshadow repeated.

"I mean, Icebreath and Maplefall were kind of mean to me . . ." Snow sighed.

"Just ignore them. Most of the clan is really nice." Lakeshadow meowed persuasively.

"Okay then. I want to join." Snow decided.

"Great!" Lakeshadow purred. "I'll tell Flamestar."

"So when's she going?" Darkpaw bounded up to Lakeshadow.

"She's not." Lakeshadow was annoyed that Darkpaw wasn't as happy as her that Snow would stay.

"Oh." Darkpaw narrowed her eyes. "Fine."

Lakeshadow gave Flamestar Snow's decision and went to go sit by Grayleaf and Russetfall as he called a meeting.

"Is it about Snow?" Grayleaf asked.

Lakeshadow nodded but didn't speak since Flamestar already was.

"Snow, do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code even at the cost of your life?"

Snow seemed bewildered, lingering near the edge of the clan.

"I do?" It sounded more like a question.

Lakeshadow nudged her.

"I do." Snow repeated, stronger and louder this time.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. Snow, from this moment on you will be known as Snowfall." Flamestar announced.

"What will the other clans think?" Icebreath growled. Maplefall and Tumblefoot grunted in agreement.

"The other clans are concerns are not ours." Crowclaw retorted.

"They are if they attack us. Ivystorm of Thunderclan attacked Lakeshadow not many moons back." Icebreath bristled.

"If you are so concerned by the cats I take in, you can leave." Flamestar repsonded coldly.

Icebreath glared at him defiantly but said nothing more. Maplefall wore the same expression.

Lakeshadow sighed. "They'll get over ir." She muttered to Snowfall. "Maybe."

Russetfall and Grayleaf exchanged a worried glance and padded off to join Jaggedclaw and Sedgestream by the fresh-kill pile.

Rosewind approached Lakeshadow and gave Snowfall a look that told her it was private conversation.

Snowfall immediately scurried off only to have Darkpaw snarl something at her. Snowfall flattened her ears and backed off.

Lakeshadow groaned.. She would have to say something to Darkpaw about that but not now.

Rosewind looked steadily at Lakeshaow. "Scorchwing says there has been talk of attacking in Shadowclan. You can't tell Flamestar and nor can I since I gave Scorchwing my word I wouldn't mention it. He only told me so I could gather herbs."

"Why does Shadowclan want to attack us?" Lakeshadow already knew the answer.

"They don't like the idea of taking in outsiders." Rosewind responded. "They never have."

Lakeshadow sighed. "Why do they even care? No cat's making them take in any strays."

"They think that these new cats will anger our ancestors and bring disgrace upon the Warrior Code." Rosewind shrugged. "Just be careful, okay?"

"Thanks Rosewind." Lakeshadow looked at Snowfall who was surrounded by the three youngest apprentices.

Rosewind barely nodded before retreating back to her den.


	17. Chapter 16

Chapter 16:

Lakeshadow twitched her whiskers as she watched Hazelmist's kits wrestle with each other.

"They're so cute." Snowfall sighed wistfully beside her.

"Yeah." Lakeshadow switched her gaze to where Flamestar was hunched beside Crowclaw and Rosewind. Was the medicine cat telling them about Shadowclan?

Lakeshadow doubted it. Rosewind seemed determined to keep Scorchwing's secret. It didn't sound like fun, being a medicine cat.

"Do you know where mother is?" Snowfall asked absently.

Lakeshadow winced. "You still call her that?"

"Why not?" Snowfall shrugged.

"Because she abandoned us!" Lakeshadow exclaimed.

"Excuse me." Darkpaw squeezed between Lakeshadow and Snowfall. "But Crowclaw said I should go hunting with you."

"Me?" Snowfall asked in surprise.

Darkpaw glared at her. "Of course not. Lakeshadow."

"Oh." Snowfalll flattened her ears and backed up several paces, running into Icebreath who snarled at her and flashed out a forepaw.

"Watch it Icebreath." Antwhisker warned the white she-cat.

Icebreath curled her lips back in a snarl. "She should watch where she's going."

Snowfall mumbled an apology and ran to the warriors' den, barely missing Russetfall.

~*O*~

"Why don't you like my sister?" Lakeshadow asked Darkpaw as they padded out of camp.

Darkpaw didn't respond.

"I'm serious." Lakeshadow stopped in front of the apprentice. "Snowfall is my sister and I love both of you but it would be nice if you would be more. . . compassionate."

"Compassionate." Darkpaw repeated in disbelief

"That's what I said." Lakeshadow snapped.

Darkpaw bared her teeth and stalked around Lakeshadow. "She's no better than your mother. She left you alone in that alley with her dead brother and son."

"Fang and Mud forced her!" Lakeshadow retorted angrily.

"I was there for you and she wasn't!" Darkpaw spat. "Why is she better than me?"

"She isn't!" Lakeshadow was surprised Darkpaw felt that way and a wave of sympathy washed over her.

"Than why are you always checking up on her and ignoring me?" Darkpaw's eyes blazed.

"She almost died!" All Lakeshadow's sympathy evaporated.

"I was on my own for four moons." Darkpaw shot back. "No one was there to check on me."

Lakeshadow pushed away the returning sympathies. "So was Snowfall. She watched Luna die for all that time."

"Did you here me Lake?" Darkpaw was obviously not using her clan name on purpose. "Four moons. I was a kit! I didn't know how to look after myself."

"My name is Lakeshadow." Lakeshadow whirled around and ran back to camp. She was tired of Darkpaw's self-pity.

~*O*~

"What happened?" Grayleaf stopped her at the entrance.

Lakeshadow had hoped any traces of anger had left her before she reached camp. Obviously not. "If Darkpaw wants a pity party she can have one!" She huffed.

"Darkpaw?" Grayleaf frowned. "What did you do to upset her?"

"What did I do?" Lakeshadow echoed. "Me?"

"You've been practically ignoring her since Snowfall came. I know you're glad to have your sister back but you shouldn't make Darkpaw feel so left out." Grayleaf scolded.

Lakeshadow stared at her friend. Of course she wanted to spend time with Snowfall!

"Go find her and apologize." Grayleaf ordered.

"But she's the one-" Lakeshadow stopped herself. Who was Grayleaf to tell her what to do?

"Where's Darkpaw?" Crowclaw approached Lakeshadow. "I told her to hunt with you."

Lakeshadow stared at the ground. "We fought and I left."

Crowclaw sighed heavily. "Honestly Lakeshadow, you're the warrior. I might expect Darkpaw to run off but you?" The black and white tom shook his head

Lakeshadow sank her claws into the earth. Darkpaw was the one acting childish.

Crowclaw sighed again and walked around her. "I'll go find her."

Lakeshadow's belly clenched. He was right. Darkpaw could be in trouble. "I'll come with you."

"Good." Crowclaw nodded briskly. "Let's go."

~*O*~

Lakeshadow trailed several taillengths behind the deputy.

Crowclaw glanced at her over his shoulder but said nothing.

"I'm sorry." Lakeshadow mumbled.

"I know." Crowclaw stopped and touched his nose to hers.

Lakeshadow held her breath and avoided meeting his eyes.

"Lakeshadow." Crowclaw meowed softly.

Her's eyes flicked up.

"What. Are. You. Doing?" Darkpaw was sitting nearby, staring at them.

Lakeshadow drew away, her fur ruffled in embarrassment.

Crowclaw also looked uncomfortable. "It's nothing Darkpaw. You need to improve your behavior towards the warriors."

"She's a rogue not a warrior." Darkpaw lifted her chin.

Crowclaw cuffed her over the ears. "Silence!"

Darkpaw ducked away from her mentor, her eyes wide.

"I don't remember you being clanborn." Crowclaw sheathed his claws but he still looked angry.

Darkpaw hung her head.

"Get back to camp!" Crowclaw hissed through clenched teeth.

Darkpaw glared at the two cats before scampering away.

Crowclaw looked at Lakeshadow with concern. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." Lakeshadow closed her eyes for a few heartbeats than realized how far from the truth that was. "I fear Darkpaw's too far gone."

Crowclaw pressed his muzzle against hers. "She's been gone before but she always comes back."


	18. Chapter 17

Chapter 17:

"Crowclaw, Rosewind, Foxtail, Icebreath, Maplefall, Fleetwind, Brackenpaw, Bramblewing, Lakeshadow, Darkpaw, Mothwhisker, and Heatherpaw will attend the Gathering." Flamestar announced.

Lakeshadow pricked her ears. She hadn't been to any of the last three Gatherings so this would be nice.

"We are leaving now." Flamestar added impatiently when hardly any cat looked up.

~*O*~

Lakeshadow fell in beside her former mentor.

Fleetwind glanced at her. "Enjoying your time as a warrior?"

"I love being a Windclan cat." Lakeshadow purred. "Being a kittypet wouldn't be half as good. I don't know how my mother or her friends do it."

"Neither do I." Fleetwind agreed. He glanced at Brackenpaw and Heatherpaw who were trying to talk to Darkpaw, who was silent and sullen as usual. "The Twolegs take cats to the cutter. You can't have a mate or kits."

Lakeshadow paused for a moment. This was news to her. "Why would they do that?"

Fleetwind shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe they know what a pain in the tail kits can be." He joked.

Lakeshadow smiled. "I guess I can understand that. Still seems wrong though."

"Lakeshadow, can I talk to you?" Crowclaw has dropped back to speak with her.

"Sure." Lakeshadow nodded to Fleetwind and slowed her pace to walk by Crowclaw. "What is it?"

Crowclaw's blue gaze was soft. "The other clans might be a bit rude."

Lakeshadow nudged him. "I've been to Gatherings before."

"I know." Crowclaw looked embarrassed. "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Lakeshadow restrained from rolling her eyes. She could take care of herself. Besides, why was the deputy constantly checking up on her? Or was that just part of being deputy? He didn't check in on the other warriors so often. "I can handle myself." She promised.

Crowclaw nodded and licked her ear before he sped up.

Lakeshadow felt a tingle in her paws but got over it quickly. Was wrong with her? She shrugged it off and jumped onto the treebridge behind Maplefall.

~*O*~

"It's that rogue I took down crossing the border all those moons back." A silver and white she-cat was boasting to a group of young warriors.

A dark gray tabby rolled her eyes. "I remember that Ivystorm. She wasn't crossing the border."

Ivystorm looked offended. "Well how many intruders have you fought off?"

A pretty cream she-cat from Shadowclan considered the question. "Well considering she wasn't really intruding, that means you fought off negative one even if the rest of us are at zero."

Annoyance flashed in Ivystorm's green gaze. "Whatever Rosepool."

Purrs rose from the thoarts of the other cats.

"Lakeshadow!" Mothwhisker beckoned her with his tail.

She obediently trotted over to her clanmate.

"Ignore Ivystorm." Mothwhisker advised. "These other cats are great."

Lakeshadow looked around the small group. Besides Rosepool, there were two Shadowclan cats, a black tom with white paws and Oakstorm from Lakeshadow's first Gathering.

"Has any cat told you what Silverheart did?" A gray tabby from Riverclan asked.

"What?" The white footed Shadowclan cat prompted.

"He tried to kill Goosepaw." The tom informed the group.

_No wonder Riverclan is so antsy_. Lakeshadow thought. How could a cat do that to his own clanmate?

"That is for Darkstar to announce not you!" A white tom growled. "Now if you could shut your muzzle, you'd see the Gathering is beginning."

"Oops." The tom ducked his head and the group fell silent.

Sorrelstar was the first to announce this time. "Ivystorm and Berrytail have been made warriors. Pinepaw and Wildpaw are now apprentices."

Darkstar and Featherstar exchanged a glance before Featherstar stood. "I am most disappointed in Windclan's choices lately and Darkstar and I intend to keep a close eye on our borders."

"What?" Bramblewing balked. "We don't even share a border with Shadowclan!"

"What right does she have to judge our decisions?" Maplefall added.

Featherstar ignored the Windclan cats cries of protest. "I should also annouce that Skypaw has choosen to leave Shadowclan after the death of her brother Cloudpaw. Graydawn's other kits, are now Stormclaw and Bluemist."

Darkstar immediately took Featherstar's place. "Riverclan stands by Shadowclan. We will be willing to fight if it becomes necessary."

"Who said anything about fighting?" The dark gray Thunderclan warrior looked surprised.

Flamestar looked shocked as well. "What has Windclan done to deserve the hatred of both your clans?"

"And what of Thunderclan? What has my clan done?" Sorrelstar added angrily.

Featherstar and Darkstar both rolled their eyes as though the other leaders were missing something completely obvious.

It looked like Sorrelstar would have ripped their throats out for a couple of mousetails but her deputy Snowdust leaped up and whispered something soothing in her ear before sliding down.

Swiftclaw and Leafshine said nothing but Crowclaw was clearly agitated.

"Windclan is leaving." Flamestar snarled, bounding down the tree. He looked at Featherstar and Darkstar. "Think carefully before making an enemy of Windclan."


	19. Chapter 18 Sugar's POV

Chapter 18:

Sugar stretched lazily in her housefolk's garden. He took great care of it.

"Sugar, the new housefolk have moved in!" Rain squealed.

"Already?" Sugar lifted her head. Doodle's housefolk had moved out of their house a few months back. Since then, new housefolk had visited Doodle's old house often.

Rain nodded eagerly. "Come on!"

"Coming." Sugar stood up slowly and followed her friend. "Do they have a cat?"

"I think so." Rain replied, jumping off the fence.

~*O*~

Sugar stopped walking. "Do you smell that?"

"Smell what?" Rain glanced at Sugar. Rain scented the air and wrinkled her nose. "Eww it smells like blood."

"And something else. . ." Sugar stared at the bloodstained grass. It must have been a moon old at least, only surviving the rainfall because it was sheltered by thick brambles.

"What do you mean?" Rain shifted uneasily. "You think some wildcats fought here or something?"

"Snow. . ." Sugar whispered.

Rain stared at her. "You mean your daughter?"

Sugar nodded.

Rain shook her head in amazement. "What are the chances both your daughters would be here? And when your about to have another litter!"

Sugar scuffled her paws. She didn't like talking about the new litter of kits she was expecting. Especially since she hardly knew anything about the father. It felt like she had betrayed Lucky.

"I don't want to see the new housefolk anymore Rain." Sugar murmured.

Rain shrugged. "If you say so. They just go here so we have plenty of time."

Sugar felt sick. She just wanted to lay in her nice soft bed and forget about her life before she became a housecat.

~*O*~

When they got back to her house, Sugar went straight inside to her pillow.

She had really abandoned her kits. And now her sons were both dead. Lake had told her so. They were all she'd had left of Lucky.

Lucky. . . he was such a sweet tom. Funny too. Even though he knew they were destined to die, he had made life in the cage endurable.

And Storm had been so much like him. Sure he was more rough around the edges but then, wasn't that her fault?

Sugar whimpered softly. Maybe she could go see Lake. Join that clan. If Lake had actually joined. What if Snow had too? Sugar sat up, encouraged by the thought. Yes, she would join the clan! But first she needed to make sure Lake and Snow were alright. . . She would leave scent markers near that wildcat border. Lake or Snow would recognize it and come see her! It was perfect

(pssh, dream on Sugar)


	20. Chapter 19

Chapter 19:

Lakeshadow padded tentively up to Darkpaw.

The gray apprentice was watching a couple ants.

"Darkpaw?" Lakeshadow murmured softly.

"What?" Darkpaw remained fixated on the ants.

"I'm sorry." Lakeshadow meowed quietly.

Darkpaw's ears flicked up in surprise. "Yeah well, you know. . ."

Lakeshadow nodded. It was the closest to an apology she would get from Darkpaw.

"Lakeshadow, border patrol!" Sedgestream called.

"Coming!" Lakeshadow called back. "Meet me by the fresh-kill pile later?" She asked Darkpaw.

"Sure." Darkpaw muttered.

Lakeshadow dipped her head even though Darkpaw still had her back turned before trotting to where Sedgestream waited with Jaggedclaw and Wolfspirit.

"Where to?" Lakeshadow asked Sedgestream.

"We're checking on our border with the barn and Twolegplace." Sedgestream replied.

"Okay." Lakeshadow was less enthusiastic now but what were the chances of meeting her mother?

~*O*~

Halfway there, Jaggedclaw suddenly broke off from the patrol. Lakeshadow could see a fluffy white tail bobbing up and down in the distance and purred to herself.

Wolfspirit sighed and sat down to wait. It didn't take Jaggedclaw long to return with plump rabbit in his jaws.

"Nice." Sedgestream have him a nod of approval.

Jaggedclaw quickly buried the prey and the group reached the border soon after.

"Some kittypet's been setting heavy markers." Lakeshadow commented. The Windclan scent was barely detectable under the stink of kittypet.

Just as she was setting a maker of her own, Lakeshadow realized it was her mother who did this. Why was Sugar suddenly making a claim to this territory?

Lakeshadow sighed inwardly. She must want to talk. Lakeshadow didn't want to see her mother ever again. But if Snowfall came along it might be bearable.

~*O*~

Back at camp, Lakeshadow quickly found her sister telling stories to Heatherpaw and Runningpaw.

"Snowfall, I need to talk to you." Lakeshadow glanced at the two apprentices.

"But we want to hear the story!" Runningpaw objected.

"Where's your brother?" Lakeshadow asked him pointedly.

"Out with Bramblewing." Heatherpaw answered for him.

Lakeshadow sighed. "Why don't you go find your mentors?"

Runningpaw muttered something under his breath before bounding off, Heatherpaw on his heels.

"What did you want to talk about?" Snowfall asked in that soft voice of hers.

"I think Sugar wants to see me." Lakeshadow confessed.

"See you?" Snowfall looked hurt.

Lakeshadow realized it was because the white she-cat thought their mother didn't want to see her. "I'm sure she would like to talk you too but she couldn't know you're here."

"I suppose so." Snowfall agreed. "Are you going?"

"Yes.' Lakeshadow decided. "You're coming too, right?"

"Of course!" Snowfall looked relieved and uneasy.

"We'll go after sunset." Lakeshadow glanced at the sky.

"I'll be ready." Snowfall promised.

Lakeshadow licked Snowfall's ear before padding off to find Darkpaw. The apprentice was laying near the edge of camp with a large rabbit between her paws.

"I thought we could share." She explained as Lakeshadow approached.

Lakeshadow purred. "Thanks." She settled beside Darkpaw and took a bite of the rabbit.

"Guess what?" Darkpaw looked excited.

"Hmmm?" Lakeshadow had her mouth full.

"Crowclaw says I can be a warrior. Tonight." Darkpaw's beautiful blue eyes were gleaming.

"That's great!" Lakeshadow exclaimed.

Shortly after they finished, Flamestar called the clan together.

Lakeshadow pushed herself to her paws and went to sit beside Grayleaf and Russetfall.

"Darkpaw, do you promise to protect and uphold the warrior code eve at the cost of your life?" Flamestar asked the apprentice.

"I do." Darkpaw vowed.

"Then by the powers of Starclan, I give you your warrior name. From this moment on you will be known as Darkfang." Flamestar rested his muzzle on her head.

"Darkfang! Darkfang!" Lakeshadow cheered loudly for her friend.

Lakeshadow expected Darkpaw to be bursting with ride but instead she looked uneasy and almost afraid.

~*O*~

Lakeshadow lay in her nest until the soft snores of the other warriors filled the den.

Snowfall was waiting for her already. "Will Darkfang say anything about us leaving?"

Lakeshadow considered this. "Probably not. But she'll want to know in the morning."

Snowfall shrugged. "Okay. Let's go."

(This one's pretty short but I want the events in the next chapter separate from this one)


	21. Chapter 20

Chapter 20:

"Are you sure this is her house?" Snowfall asked.

"For the fifth time, yes. I'm positive." Lakeshadow rolled her eyes and settled on the fence.

"If you're sure. . ." Snowfall looked around and sat beside her.

"I am." Lakeshadow replied confidently.

"Do you think she'll even come out at night?" Snowfall glanced at the dark Twoleg nest.

Lakeshadow frowned. "Good point." She grabbed a small rock gently in her teeth and hurled it at the nest.

It bounced off the side and rolled into a small hole in the ground.

"What if you wake the Twolegs?" Snowfall fluffed up her fur.

"It wasn't that loud." Lakeshadow straightened up. "See?"

Sugar poked her head out a flap in the door. The soft moonlight made her sandy fur look white.

"My kits!" She exclaimed joyfully. "I knew you would come! I just knew!"

Lakeshadow flattened her ears, confused by her mother's behavior. Sugar had been far more distant the last time she had visited.

Snowfall looked like she wanted to jump down and curl up against their mother but she stayed on the fence. Lakeshadow was grateful for it.

"What?" She asked gruffly.

Sugar looked almost confused. "I want to make sure you're alright. And I want to live with you guys. You're all I have left."

Lakeshadow was stunned and the hatred she now felt for this she-cat was rising in her throat. "We're all you have left?" She repeated. "Why didn't you realize that when you left the four of us with Luna, who you barely knew?"

Sugar's expression seemed even more puzzled than before. "I thought I was doing the right thing. I missed your father, I still do."

"It doesn't matter." Lakeshadow turned her head away. The worst of her fury was gone. "You could never join the clan. You're too selfish and dependant."

"But I don't have to be." Sugar objected.

"It won't happen Sugar!" Lakeshadow snapped. "We're already facing a war with Shadowclan because Flamestar let us join."

"A war with Shadowclan?" Snowfall swung her head around to face Lakeshadow. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because Rosewind made me promise not to tell any other cat. She would lose Scorchwing's trust." Lakeshadow stared guiltily at her paws.

"Who?"

Lakeshadow had forgotten where they were and who was there. "You wouldn't know." She answered coldly.

Sugar scrambled up the fence and touched her muzzle to Lakeshadow's ear. She flinched away from the touch.

"I want to be a good mother. I want to make you proud of me." Sugar pleaded.

"Too late." Lakeshadow hissed angrily. "You're too late."

"Please. . ." Sugar looked at her mournfully.

"No. It was a mistake coming here." Lakeshadow nudged Snowfall. "Come on, we have to go or you'll be too tired for dawn patrol in the morning."

"Okay." Snowfall let herself be ushered away.

~*O*~

Lakeshadow could feel Sugar's gaze boring into her as they walked away but she ignored it. "At least something good came of that." She muttered.

"What?" Snowfall glanced at her.

"I realized there's something important I have to do." Lakeshadow took a deep breath. "I have to go back to where Luna took us and I have to stop Fang."

Snowfall halted. "Lakeshadow, have you lost your mind?" She gasped. "You can't stop them!"

"Not alone." Lakeshadow agreed. "But now I live in a clan and I have friends who can help me."

Snowfall was shaking her head. "You've lived here longer than me, you must know that Windclan won't stop everything so they can go to that dirty old city and risk their lives to help alley cats."

"It's only Fang and Mud since I killed Ginger." Lakeshadow retorted.

"No it's not. Cats are scared Lakeshadow. They'll join him before they let themselves and their families be slaughtered."

"What are you talking about?" Lakeshadow frowned.

"Cats that aren't with him are dead." Snowfall's blue eyes were huge with fear. "They don't want to risk it. And Fang will do anything to get his claws on you."

"Why me?" Lakeshadow blinked.

"You killed Ginger. You killed his mate." Snowfall stared at the ground.

Lakeshadow closed her eyes and remembered the fight in the alley. She had remembered Storm as Ginger's killer when Snowfall first arrived but now she recalled that he only threw the rogue she-cat off her. Lakeshadow had been the one to kill Ginger.

"Then I need to kill him too." Lakeshadow decided. The thought of taking a second life made her sick. She would have thought killing the rogues would be easy. They killed her brother and her nephew. They killed Luna. But no matter how disgusting the cats were, she didn't feel she could do it again.

But she would have to


	22. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: "Flamestar, do you think I could go back to the Twolegplace where I was raised?" Lakeshadow asked her leader uncomfortably.

Flamestar looked both surprised and annoyed. "After all that, you just want to leave the clan?"

"What?" Lakeshadow blinked. "No. There's a rogue who lives there and he's been terrorizing the alley cats."

"I don't see how that is Windclan's concern." Flamestar sighed.

"Please." Lakeshadow begged. "It means a lot to me."

"I can't spare warriors right now. I don't think I ever will be able to." Flamestar answered impatiently.

"Those cats are living in constant fear and you don't care!" Lakeshadow spat. She instantly wished she could take those words back.

Flamestar unsheathed his claws. "I have my own clan to worry about!"

Lakeshadow hung her head and back out of his den.

"What happened in there?" Crowclaw was waiting outside.

"Nothing!" Lakeshadow dug her claws into the ground.

Crowclaw rested his tail on her shoulder. "Calm down. What's wrong?"

Lakeshadow sighed and explained what Snowfall had told her as well as her plan

. "No offense Lakeshadow, but you're mousebrained if you think Windclan can spare warriors for that." Crowclaw meowed gently.

Lakeshadow pulled away from his touch. "Then I'll go myself."

"That's even more mousebrained!" Crowclaw exclaimed. "You'd get killed."

"So?" Lakeshadow shrugged. "Maybe Fang will stop once he kills me."

Before Lakeshadow could fight back, Crowclaw pushed her to the ground. "Listen to me Lakeshadow, I am not letting you go on a suicide mission!" He growled fiercely.

Lakeshadow was surprised by his intensity. "Try and stop me." She pushed him off.

Crowclaw's eyes blazed with fear and anger. "You are not leaving the lake." He snarled.

Lakeshadow glared at him. "I have to go. You can't stop me, Flamestar can't stop me, Starclan can't stop me."

"I'm not letting anything happen to you." Crowclaw stood firmly in front of her.

"Relax." Lakeshadow snorted. "I can't leave right away."

"You can't leave at all!" Crowclaw snapped.

"How do you plan to stop me?" Lakeshadow seethed. "Why do you even care?"

"I care about you alot Lakeshadow." Crowclaw's voice dropped to a barely audible whisper.

Lakeshadow sighed deeply. "Maybe I can at least get Darkfang on my side." She shoved him out of her way and went to find her friend.

"They're insomniacs!" Darkfang murmured in quiet frustration and wonder. "All three of them."

"What?" Lakeshadow frowned.

"Heatherpool and her littermates!" Darkfang exclaimed. "They're up all night every night."

Lakeshadow glanced at the three young warriors playfighting near the edge of camp.

"Every single night, they're up chattering like starlings. Same thing all day." Darkfang shook her head in amazement.

"Okay then." Lakeshadow shook herself. "Darkfang, can I ask you something?"

"Hmm?" Darkfang didn't look away from Brackenflight, Heatherclaw, or Runningfoot.

"If I said I needed to go back to the alley where I met you and kill Fang," Lakeshadow hoped Darkfang knew who the rogue alley cat was. "What would you say?"

Darkfang looked serious and a bit scared.

That worried Lakeshadow more than anything.

"We have to go somewhere else." Darkfang looked over her shoulder. ~*O*~ "Now will you tell me?" Lakeshadow groaned as she settled in the midst of a blackberry bush.

"I never told you about what happened before I found you." Darkfang looked uncomfortable.

_No you didn't_ Lakeshadow agreed silently.

"But Mud, do you know him?" Darkfang paused.

Lakeshadow nodded. The small tom was Darkfang's age or just about.

"Well he's my littermate." Darkfang continued quietly. "And Fang is our older brother."

"What?" Lakeshadow's eyes widened.

Darkfang barely nodded. "That's why I'm not so fond of my name. Anyway, Fang killed our mother when Mud and I were two moons old. He said she wasn't raising us properly and he could do better. Mud believed him. He wanted to be just like Fang and Ginger."

Lakeshadow put her paws over her face, trying to make sense of what Darkfang was telling her.

"I didn't. I learned how to survive from an older tom. He died a qaurter moon after I met him and from then on I was alone. Until I met you." Darkfang closed her eyes.

Lakeshadow gently touched the tip of her tail to Darkfang's shoulder. "Does that mean you'd come with me?"

"Yes." Darkfang opened her eyes. "I'd do anything to get my claws on the cat who killed my mother, now that I'm older."

Lakeshadow couldn't help feeling guilty that she had asked Darkfang to join her on a dangerous mission when she didn't even have Flamestar's permission. Oh well. The next cat to ask was Snowfall though she was almost certain her sister wouldn't agree. ~*O*~ "Are you completely mousebrained?" Snowfall was horrified.

"I know it's a lot to ask but. . . for Tiger?" Lakeshadow asked weakly, trying not to look at Snowfall's ruined eye and ripped ear.

Snowfall hesitated then nodded. "I'll do it. For Tiger." ~*O*~ "I've thought about it," Crowclaw padded over to Lakeshadow. "And I want to come."

"You do?" Lakeshadow was stunned. "You know we can't let Flamestar know where we're going. He can't know we left until we're gone."

"I know." Crowclaw nodded.

"Even though he could replace you as deputy?" Lakeshadow asked nervously.

"Even though." Crowclaw's eyes shone.

"That's four cats." Lakeshadow sighed. "It's not enough."

"Maybe we could convince the alley cats to fight on our side?" Crowclaw suggested. "I'm sure they could overpower Fang if we show them how."

"Oh Crowclaw!" Lakeshadow jumped up and licked his cheek. "That's a great idea!"

"When do we leave?" Crowclaw touched his nose to her ear.


	23. Chapter 22

Chapter 22:

Dustpaw bounded up to where Lakeshadow was sharing a rabbit with Echostorm and Grayleaf.

"Can you help me and Gorsepaw with our moves?" He asked.

"Where are your mentors?" Echostorm asked.

"Bramblewing is in the nursery with Sedgestream and Mothwhisker went on patrol with Foxtail and Fleetwind." Gorsepaw replied.

Lakeshadow finished her share. "I'd love to but I promised I'd help Crowclaw with something."

Grayleaf twitched her whiskers. "I'm sure you did." She purred.

Lakeshadow groaned inwardly. "Not what you're thinking of!" She huffed.

"If you say so." Grayleaf shrugged.

Lakeshadow rolled her eyes and padded off to find Crowclaw.

~*O*~

"Are you sure we shouldn't bring anyone else?" Crowclaw tipped his head.

"Yes I'm sure!" Lakeshadow sighed. "Any more and Flamestar will know."

"Well he'll know when he come back." Crowclaw pointed out.

"Yes well, he can't stop us if we already left can he?" Lakeshadow prompted.

"No." Crowclaw conceded. "Have you decided when we're leaving?"

"I was thinking we should go soon." Lakeshadow admitted. "Tomorrow?"

"That's a bit earlier. . ." Crowclaw murmured.

"Yes but we really need to fix this." Lakeshadow answered.

"Fix what?" Grasspaw asked eagerly, pushing between the two cats.

"Nothing Grasspaw." Crowclaw rested his tail on the young apprentices' shoulder. "Where's Spottedsky?"

Grasspaw shrugged.

"Why don't you go find her?" The deputy suggested.

"Okay!" Grasspaw bounded off.

Lakeshadow waited until he was out of earshot. "So tomorrow?"

"I suppose." Crowclaw murmured.

"What's wrong?" Lakeshadow felt a bit annoyed.

"Nothing. Why don't you go tell Darkfang and Snowfall?" Crowclaw shook his head.

~*O*~

"Intruder!" Maplefall's yowl jolted Lakeshadow out of her sleep.

"Oh dear. . ."

*Starclan forbid. This is all I need.* Lakeshadow pushed herself to her paws and hurried out of the den.

Sure enough, Sugar stood surrounded by angry Windclan cats.

Her ears were flat and she looked very embarrassed.

"Lakeshadow, do you now who this is?" Flamestar's eyes burned.

Lakeshadow took a deep breath. Flamestar had very little patience with her since she asked him about the alley cats. "She's my mother." She admitted.

"Of course!" Dewmist exclaimed.

"Won't be long until the whole Horseplace is here." Tumblefoot growled.

"Could I explain why I'm here?" Sugar asked.

"What?" Icebreath snarled. "What could you possibly want?"

"I had some more kits a half moon ago . . ." Sugar hesitated. "And I want this one to live with his half-sisters in Windclan. His name is Tuxedo."

"Are you serious?" Lakeshadow pushed her way to the front. "You're abandoning him like you abandoned me and Snowfall?"

"No!" Sugar blinked. "I'm giving him a better life."

"No." Lakeshadow tried to choke down her rage. "You have no idea what it's like here!"

"I thought you liked it." Sugar seemed confused.

"You don't know anything!" Lakeshadow snapped, looking down at the black and white kit.

Sugar picked up the kit shakily. "I'll just be going then."

~*O*~

"Are you sure you want to leave today?" Crowclaw whispered as he woke Lakeshadow at dawn.

"I'm sure." Lakeshadow answered determinedly.

Crowclaw nodded and went to rouse Darkfang.

Lakeshadow padded out of the den and breathed in the crisp air. Leafbare was upon them and Flamestar would be none too happy when he found out they abandoned the clan when they needed all their warriors but she needed to help the alley cats.

(Short chapter, gonna try and make the next longer)


	24. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

Snowfall looked terrified as they neared the Twolegplace.

Crowclaw leaned close to the she-cat and whispered something calming in her ear.

This seemed to relax her.

Lakeshadow pricked her ears and tasted the air. This place seemed familar.

"This is near the place where Luna lived." Snowfall meowed quietly.

Lakeshadow took a step closer to the alley when a broad shouldered tabby stopped her.

"What are you doing here?" He snarled. "You're not one of us."

Lakeshadow opened her mouth but no words came out.

Crowclaw answered for her. "We want to help. You and the others don't need to live your lives in fear of Fang."

The tabby unsheathed his claws. "We don't need help. We like our way of life."

"When was the last time you ate then?" Crowclaw asked. Though muscular, the tom was thin.

"That's none of your business!" He retorted. "No cat's died of starvation since Fang took over."

"Really?" Darkfang eyed a small mottled heap of fur a few foxlengths away.

The tabby bared his teeth. "There's always been sickness! The rats have diseases and if you eat them, too bad. Get out of here before you end up dead like her." He turned around and stalked off.

Crowclaw frowned. "The cats here obviously don't care."

"We only talked to one of them." Lakeshadow objected, looking around for more cats.

A small ginger and white she-cat slunk out of the gloom. Her pelt was so filthy the white patches were a muddy brown color and she was smaller than Grasspaw.

The she-cat looked terrified and her voice was hoarse. "That's my sister." She meowed quietly. "She drank poisoned water a few days ago and died earlier this morning."

"I'm sorry." Snowfall bowed her head.

She looked slightly startled by Snowfall's injuries but since Fang was in charge, Lakeshadow would be amazed if such wounds weren't common.

"Thank you." The she-cat murmured. "It wouldn't be so bad but all of my family is dead now."

Lakeshadow's heart wrenched. She had felt the same way when Storm and Tiger had been killed.

"Most of the cats here don't care who's in charge as long as they can keep themselves alive. The ones that do care are mostly dead. I live with three other loners. I think they're the only ones left who would love for Fang to be killed." She continued.

"What's your name?" Crowclaw asked her gently.

"My name's Sunny." The alley cat replied. She looked wearily. "You should be careful. Rex there is one of Fang's actual supporters. He'll tell him you're here."

"Does Rex know who we are?" Darkfang frowned.

Sunny looked a little surprised. "Why should he? He'll just tell Fang newcomers are here." She paused. "Who are you?"

"We're from Windclan." Crowclaw explained. "My name is Crowclaw and that's Darkfang and Snow and Lakeshadow."

Sunny narrowed her eyes. "You know, Fang always talked about his younger sister Dark. The way he described her, she looks a lot like you." She meowed, eying Darkfang.

Darkfang unsheathed her claws.

Crowclaw quickly slapped his tail over her mouth. "Could you take us to where those three other cats you mentioned live? We want to help."

Sunny looked defeated again. "Sure, why not? Doesn't matter whether or not you're telling the truth."

~*O*~

"Who are they Sunny?" An elderly black she-cat curled her lip.

"It's okay Holly." Sunny told her. "They're new so I don't think they want to hurt us. I doubt they want our food."

Holly relaxed ever so slightly but maintained a guarded expression.

A black tom had his tail twined with a cream she-cat's. "Mud stole the rat I caught earlier today." His voice was hard. "If Samantha and I are going to have kits we can't live like this."

"I know Blackout." Sunny shook her head. "But what can we do?"

"You can convince the other alley cats, the ones that don't care, to fight with you." Lakeshadow encouraged. "We'll help."

Samantha dismissed the idea. "They won't risk their lives if they don't think it will affect them."

"Do something!" Darkfang snapped. "Stop complaining and go show that heap of foxdung you're better than this."

Blackout flattened his ears. "You don't know anything about us or Fang."

"You're wrong." Darkfang spun around to face him. "I know more about Fang than I would ever care to admit. He's my brother."

"What?" Sunny gawked. "I knew it!"

"Well don't just stand there!" Holly rasped. "Get rid of her!"

Blackout took a threatening step towards the clan cats.

"Oh sure." Darkfang faced the tom defiantly. "Because I share blood with him, I must be just as bad."

Blackout paused. "How do we know you're not?"

"Because you're still alive." Darkfang retorted.

Blackout exchanged a glance with Samantha and Sunny.

"We are outnumbered." Samantha admitted. "Since Holly can't fight. And they're in better shape than us."

Blackout sheathed his claws. "I suppose."

Sunny turned to the clan cats. "We appreciate that you want to help us but it won't happen. Just go back to your . . . clan."

She hung her head and padded over to lie by Holly.

"Are we really leaving?" Crowclaw asked Lakeshadow quietly.

Lakeshadow sighed. "What else can we do? I really want to help them but they won't let themselves be helped."

"So that's it?" Darkfang demanded. "The clan will be furious and we accomplished nothing."

"Well what do you want to do Darkfang?" Lakeshadow hissed angrily in response. "Better to go back home now."

"I can't believe this." Darkfang growled. "This was your idea and you're the first to give up on it."

"I know." Lakeshadow gritted her teeth. "But what else can we do?"

Darkfang opened her mouth but she didn't have a response.


	25. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

"Where have you been?" Flamestar was seething with anger.

Lakeshadow stared at the ground and tried to think of a good response.

"We wanted to help the alley cats." Crowclaw answered quietly. "We wanted to help Lakeshadow."

"I told you that you were not to go back." Flamestar snapped.

"I know but I wanted to help." Lakeshadow replied in a small voice.

"It would have been one thing if you went on your own but it's another altogether that you convinced your clanmates to go with you." He glared at Snowfall and Darkfang who both crouched respectfully.

"She didn't make us go." Darkfang murmured.

"She shouldn't have mentioned it!" Flamestar retorted hotly.

Darkfang looked away.

"I want to hear nothing more of these alley cats." Flamestar growled fiercely. He turned his burning amber gaze to Crowclaw. "Why did you do? You are my deputy and I thought better of you."

"Because. . ." Crowclaw glanced at Lakeshadow and then back at Flamestar. "I love her."

Lakeshadow stared firmly at the ground.

Flamestar sighed heavily. "Just go."

~*O*~

"Look it's the traitors." Maplefall crowed.

"Figures it's the three kittypets." Icebreath snickered.

"Shut up!" Foxtail hissed. "That's your deputy!"

"Some deputy." Maplefall muttered.

Foxtail curled her lip and stalked over to Wolfspirit and Tinystorm.

Crowclaw watched Maplefall and Icebreath carefully.

"Aren't you going to say something?" Darkfang asked him incredulously.

"Why bother?" Crowclaw shrugged.

Lakeshadow shifted her weight as Russetfall and Grayleaf bounded over.

"What were you thinking?" Russetfall gasped.

"What did Flamestar say?" Grayleaf asked.

Lakeshadow turned her head away, feeling ashamed.

~*O*~

Lakeshadow sighed and curled up in her nest near the edge of the den with her back to the other cats.

Mothwhisker lay down next to her with Echostorm.

"Are you going to scold me too?" Lakeshadow buried her face in her paws.

"No." Echostorm replied softly. "We think you were right to try and help the cats there."

"Yeah right." Lakeshadow snorted,

Darkfang lifted her head from the nest on the other side of Lakeshadow. "Please be a bit louder. Flamestar won't be making me, or you for that matter, do vigorous patrols for the next lifetime or anything so it's not like I need to sleep."

"Sorry." Mothwhisker shrugged.

Darkfang rolled her eyes and lay her head back down.

"The other cats will be over it in a half moon." Echostorm continued.

"But Spottedsky's patrol found Riverclan scent on our side of the border." Mothwhisker whispered. "So Flamestar says we need all our warriors for this."

"And that's why he was so mad." Echostorm nodded to her brother.

Lakeshadow bolted upright. "If Riverclan's leaving scent they're probably allied with Shadowclan."

"Probably." Mothwhisker agreed.

"I asked you once and I won't ask again!" Darkfang snapped irritably.

~*O*~

Lakeshadow shivered as the wind ruffled her fur. She needed some solitude since she came back from the alley. Flamestar had been reluctant to let her but he had finally said she could go for a walk.

Crowclaw had wanted to come with but Lakeshadow felt uncomfortable around the clan deputy since they first got back. Sure she liked him but she wasn't so sure she_ loved_ him. Perhaps there had been hints and maybe she had led him on but she had never expected him to say anything. Or at least not in front the clan leader and her best friends.

The wind blew a chillingly familiar scent towards her.

The fur lifted along her spine. It was the scent of the alley but it belonged to one cat in particular. It was something she never expected since being driven off by the alley cats.

_Fang_ She shuddered and turned her paws toward camp but didn't move. How had he found her?

Lakeshadow had been about to take off when the huge black tomcat stepped over the ridge. His icy blue eyes glittered menacingly.

"I've been waiting for you. _Looking _for you." His voice was a cross between a purr and a hiss and it sent chills down Lakeshadow's spine.


	26. Chapter 25

Chapter 25:

Lakeshadow looked around, certain Mud or Rex or some other cat would be with him but she saw no one.

Fang seemed amused by this. "Relax." He twitched his whiskers. "They aren't here. Or at least, they're not with me right now."

"How did you find me?" Lakeshadow choked.

"It was almost too easy. You made absolutely no effort to cover your scent. When Rex described you to me, I know instantly Dark was here and I've been expecting you." Fang shrugged.

"Leave us alone." Lakeshadow was trembling.

"Like you left my mate alone?" Fang chuckled but there was greif in his eyes.

"Ginger put herself in that position when she tried to kill me." Lakeshadow's fear was replaced with anger.

Fang just shrugged again. "You killed her. Your sister may have escaped once but she won't again. Neither will any of your other friends. Once they're all dead, so are you."

"So you came by yourself?" Lakeshadow asked, feeling dizzy

"Of course not. You must think me very stupid." Fang sniffed. "I wanted to talk to you alone. But I'm done talking."

~*O*~

"Lakeshadow, where have you been?" Jaggedclaw demanded. "Flamestar told you to be back before sunset."

"I'm sorry Jaggedclaw." Lakeshadow had other things on her mind. "I need to talk to Flamestar."

Jaggedclaw sighed and shook his head. "He's in his den but he won't be happy."

~*O*~

"You did what?!"

Lakeshadow hadn't thought he could be any angrier than when he found out she had gone to the alley but Flamestar seemed to be a mouselength away from ripping her to shreds.

"I'm sorry Flamestar." Lakeshadow meowed desperately. "If I had any idea this would happen-"

He cut her off. "You've endangered the lives of all your clanmates over some farfetched idea of helping out rogues!" Flamestar snarled. "Icebreath and Mapefall will want you out and there's nothing I can say in your defense since I want you gone now."

"Than I'll go and Fang will come after me." Lakeshadow snapped. Her desperation turned to anger as guilt over leading these vicious cats here coursed through her.

"Lakeshadow, I won't let you."

Lakeshadow turned her head and saw Crowclaw standing in the entrance to the den defiantly.

"Crowclaw, I once thought you an intelliget cat but now I think otherwise." Flamestar paced his den.

"You can think whatever you like Flamestar." Crowclaw shrugged indifferently. "But I know I love Lakeshadow too much to allow her to sacfrice herself."

"Get out of my camp!" Flamestar lunged toward Crowclaw. "You're not my deputy, you're not my clanmate. Neither of you."

Lakeshadow stared at the ginger tom in shock and slunk out of the den.

Crowclaw followed her, trotting to keep up. "He doesn't mean it. He's worried. Worried and desperate."

"Yeah right." Lakeshadow retorted.

"What did you do this time?" Dewmist asked cheerfully.

Lakeshadow wanted so much to wipe the smung look off his face, what would it matter now that she was no longer Windclan?

Flamestar stalked out of his den and jumped onto the Highrock. Not bothering to call the clan together, he began talking immediately. "Lakeshadow and her foolish friends have led a band of rogues to our territory. Crowclaw and Lakeshadow have both been cast out."

"Rogues?" Sedgestream gasped, pulling her kits close to her.

"We will take of this." Flamestar promised her, sounding far more rational than he had in the den.

Maplefall seemed more concerned about his other annoucement. "Do Snowfall and Darkfang have to leave too?"

Flamestar paused. "They can do as they please. I want to speak with Rosewind in my den."

"You heard him, get out of hear." Icebreath snarled at Lakeshadow and Crowclaw.

Antwhisker and Fleetwind exchanged confused looks. "Crowclaw. . .?"

Lakeshadow pushed away from the warriors she felt closing in on her and took in a huge gulp of air outside of camp.

Crowclaw appeared beside her. "Maybe he did mean it."

"You think?" Lakeshadow wailed.

She glanced back at the entrance to camp. Darkfang and Snowfall were standing in front of it, blocking her view.

"We're coming with you." Snowfall meowed. "I've lost you once and I won't lose you again."

Lakeshadow noticed the faintest glimmer of respect in Darkfang's eyes.

"Come on." Darkfang muttered briskly. "We should get out of the territory."

~*O*~

"I can't believe both of my brothers are here." Darkfang shook her head. "I'll flay them."

"We already know we can't do anything about it on our own." Snowfall pointed out.

"Ambush." Darkfang glanced at her.

"We could but we'd still be outnumbered." Snowfall pointed out.

Darkfang shrugged. "Where are we going again?"

"I don't know." Lakeshadow sighed. "We definitely can't go to the other clans."

"No." Crowclaw agreed. "But there's more moor behind Windclan territory if we go around the Horseplace."

"Windclan cats so close to the border?"

Lakeshadow sank her claws into the damp ground. They were still in Windclan territory so what did the Riverclan patrol want?

"If you haven't noticed, we're on our side of the border." Darkfang informed them.

Lakeshadow lifted her head, spotting Sandfrost with a gray and white she-cat and dark gray tabby.

"For now you are." The tabby flicked her tail.

"Relax." Crowclaw soothed. "We were just leaving."

Sandfrost nodded. "Have you noticed any rogue scents recently? Morningclaw and I found a bunch near this border."

Lakeshadow stiffened.

"How odd." Crowclaw commented. "We'll be sure to let one of your patrols know if we notice anything."

Sandfrost dipped her head and padded off.

"They made it plain at the Gathering that they were looking for a fight!" Darkfang glared at Crowclaw. "And they crossed our border. Why were you so polite?"

"It's not our border anymore." Crowclaw responded.

Darkfang looked like she was going to argue for a second but said nothing more.


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26:

"I'm soaked." Darkfang hissed angrily. "And it's freezing out here."

"I know but where else were we supposed to go?" Lakeshadow sighed.

"We're too close to the rogues." Snowfall murmured.

"Than you go find some shelter." Lakeshadow snapped.

"You call this shelter?" Darkfang wriggled out of the brambles. "I'm covered in thorns!"

"Than go find something else!" Lakeshadow retorted.

"Calm down." Crowclaw meowed steadily. "We should go back and see if Flamestar's cooled off yet."

"No way!" Darkfang looked horrified. "I'm not going back there. I have to flay my brothers."

Crowclaw sighed. "Darkfang, for the hundreth time we can't take on the rogues by ourselves."

"Yeah but still . . ." Darkfang frowned.

"Lakeshadow? Crowclaw?"

Lakeshadow stiffened. That was Russetfall and Whitefrost. What were they doing?

Darkfang looked angry. They weren't in Windclan territory so what did it matter?

Lakeshadow pushed herself out of the thornbrush and pricked her ears.

"Snowfall? Darkfang?" They were getting closer.

"What?" Crowclaw called.

There were sighs of releif from the two she-cats.

"We're so glad we found you." Russetfall purred. "Flamestar's really sorry about what he said yesterday and he wants you guys to come back to the clan."

"Are you serious?" Darkfang balked. "After yesterday?"

"Yes, well . . ." Whitefrost paused. "He's just really worried for the clan."

"And something happened after you left." Russetfall suddenly looked uncomfortable."Icebreath seemed to lose it. She killed Sedgestream and was about to kill the kits when Bramblewing stopped her."

"Where is Icebreath now?" Darkfang asked.

"He killed her." Whitefrost admitted.

"So Flamestar just needs some extra warriors now." Lakeshadow meowed flatly. She was sad that Sedgestream had died but still angry with Flamestar.

"Well yes," Russetfall shitfted her weight. "But he does want you guys to come back. Everyone does."

"Maplefall and Dewmist surely don't want us." Lakeshadow snorted.

"Actually, they do." Whitefrost told her. "After what Icebreath did . . ."

Lakeshadow exchanged a glance with Crowclaw. "Okay." She meowed. "We'll come back."

"Are you serious?" Darkfang scowled.

"Well I want to go back." Snowfall decided. "I don't like being a loner and if the clan will fight the rogues we have a better chance of winning."

~*O*~

"They're back." Grasspaw was waiting by the entrance to the camp when they arrived.

His littermates pressed up against him, trying to see as the clan crowded closer.

Flamestar pushed his way through the throng of cats. "I am sorry about what I said to you yesterday. I was stressed and I am proud to call you my clanmates. Lakeshadow, I want to speak with you about how to defeat these rogues."

Lakeshadow nodded and followed Flamestar to his den.

"What are Fang's weaknesses?" He asked when they were settled.

"He is prideful." Lakeshadow thought about it. "And he is vengeful."

Flamestar nodded slowly. "You can go. I need to think."

Lakeshadow dipped her head and backed out of his den.

"Lakeshadow, could you come help with the kits?" Russetfall called from the nursery.

The dark brown she-cat was the only queen now that Sedgestream was dead. She had kitted a qaurter moon ago and had three kits, Sagekit, Hawkkit, and Owlkit and she still needed to care for Sedgestream's three.

"Sorry." Lakeshadow apologized. "I'm not very good with kits."

Russetfall shrugged. "I'll ask Snowfall."

"Lakeshadow, can we talk?" Crowclaw asked, padding up to her side.

"Can it wait?" Lakeshadow asked tiredly. "I'm exhausted and it's not even sunset."

"Okay." Crowclaw agreed. "Tomorrow then?"

"Sure." Lakeshadow was ready to agree to anything. She nodded to him and slid into the den, falling asleep a few heartbeats after lying down.


	28. Chapter 27

Chapter 27:

"Lakeshadow, wake up."

"What is it Crowclaw?" Lakeshadow lifted her head.

"Can we talk now?" He asked.

"It's the middle of the night." She pointed out. "The rogues might be running around."

"The patrols checked. They haven't been in our territory, they're keeping to the horseplace for now."

"Okay fine." Lakeshadow stood up quietly, wincing as she set her paw in Russetfall's nest before remembering that she was in the nursery. She did that every few days and always felt a bit sad that it would keep happening until the kits were apprentices.

"I did that yesterday." Crowclaw murmured.

Lakeshadow had almosted forgotten why she got up. "Where are we going?"

"To the clover patch." Crowclaw replied, leading her out of the den.

"Hmm." Lakeshadow followed skeptically.

~*O*~

"You were right." Lakeshadow closed her eyes. "It is beautiful."

"Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Crowclaw purred.

"I can think of a few occasions." Lakeshaow answered. "It's cold out, for instance."

Crowclaw pressed against her. "Better?"

Lakeshadow studied her paws, feeling self-concious.

"Lakeshadow, be honest. How do you feel about me?"

*Mousedung!* Lakeshadow thought. "Ummm. . . " She tried to think of an appropriate answer.

Crowclaw sighed and lay down in the cold frost-tipped grass. "It's okay."

Lakeshadow shut her mouth, feeling guitly.

"Can we just spend the night here?" Crowclaw didn't have the same idea. "I know it's cold but . . ."

"Sure Crowclaw." Lakeshadow settled beside him.

~*O*~

"Russetfall will be so excited!"

Grayleaf's squeal woke Lakeshadow.

Beside her, Crowclaw lifted his head sleepily.

"Grayleaf, it's not like that." Lakeshadow told her firmly.

"If you say so." Grayleaf replied in a sing-song voice.

"Shut up." Lakeshadow growled irritably.

"Well the clan will know when you move to the nursery anyway so-"

"I'm not moving to the nursery!" Lakeshadow cut her off. "Crowclaw and I are not mates!"

Grayleaf didn't seem fazed. "So you say."

"Actually Lakeshadow," Crowclaw began.

Lakeshadow silenced him with a glare. "I'm going back to camp!"

~*O*~

"Grayleaf tells us you and Crowclaw spent the night together." Heatherpool called.

Lakeshadow's ears burned. "Don't you have anything better to do? In case you've forgotten, there's clan of rogues living just downwind of us!"

"And whose fault is that?" Heatherpool asked, not in a snotty way but matter-of-factly.

"About the rogues," Echostorm lifted her head. "Flamestar says he wants the battle fought in four days."

"Four days?" Lakeshadow nearly choked. These cats killed to stay alive, four days wouldn't be enough time!

"He says we need to strike before they do." Echostorm continued.

Lakeshadow sighed. Flamestar had a point there she supposed. "Fine."

~*O*~

Lakeshadow fiddled with a long strand of grass as she waited for Darkfang's patrol to return. It had been two days since Flamestar decided on the day of the battle and he had sent Darkfang, Jaggedclaw, and Fleetwind to scope out the rogue's camp.

"We're back!" Darkfang annouced.

Lakeshadow sprang to her paws. "What happened?"

"Not much." Jaggedclaw informed her. "They're living in a ditch. No cats under eight moons and no queens so we needn't worry about that."

"They have four gaurds." Fleetwind added. "Two on either of the ditch."

Flamestar listened calmly than slowly nodded. "Crowclaw, come join me in my den. Rosewind too."

Darkfang padded over to Lakeshadow. "Don't worry, we'll beat them easily."

"I hope so." Lakeshadow sighed. "They have no morals so they don't care how many cats they kill."

"But we do." Darkfang answered. "They don't care for each other so they aren't united. We are."

"I hope so." Lakeshadow murmured.

(Very short, needed to kill time the next chapter will be better)


	29. Chapter 28

Chapter 28:

Lakeshadow paced the camp anxiously.

"Are you okay?" Yellowpaw asked her nervously.

"Yes, I'm fine." Lakeshadow lied to her apprentice. Today was the day of the battle and Flamestar had made Sedgestream's kits apprentices just the day before. What had he been thinking?

Luckily, they wouldn't be coming to the battle. Bramblewing had insisted they stay at camp with three warriors.

Yellowpaw shrugged and padded over to Kestrelpaw and Duskpaw.

"I want to come fight." Russetfall annouced.

"Are you mad?" Grayleaf gasped. "What happens if you die? What about your kits?!"

Russetfall shrugged a little guiltily. "If I die, I'll die protecting my clan."

"It's a noble offer," Flamestar told the queen. "But I cannot allow you to place yourself in this much danger. You will stay at camp with Grasstail, Hazelmist, Rosewind and Kestrelpaw, and Bramblewing's kits."

Russetfall sighed heavily. "Fine."

Grasstail's head shot up from where he sat with his brothers, Dustfur and Gorsefoot. "What? No fair!"

Hazelmist cuffed her son gently over the ears. "We'll be fine."

Flamestar nodded. "The rest of you, besides Tanglenose, Spottedsky, and Antwhisker of course, will come to the battle."

Lakeshadow glanced at the three elders. Tumblefoot had died a quarter moon ago, shortly before Antwhisker and Spottedsky moved in.

Darkfang looked elated compared to the other warriors, besides Dustfur and Fawnleap, perhaps.

"I can't wait to see my brothers again." She purred.

Lakeshadow nodded faintly. Either Fang died today or she would.

Flamestar went around the clearing to check on the other warriors before calling that it was time to go.

~*O*~

Lakeshadow's paws tingled. She hadn't fought in an actual battle since she was ten moons old and still a loner.

Flamestar beckoned her forward with his tail. Crowclaw was already waiting beside their leader. "You and Crowclaw to take care of the two gaurds on this side of the ditch." He ordered.

Lakeshadow dipped her head and slunk forward silently, Crowclaw at her side.

"Do you hear that?" One of the rogues, a skinny black she-cat, asked the gray tom beside her.

Before he could respond, Crowclaw sprang on the tom and buried his claws in the rogue's loose shoulder fur.

The she-cat jerked away in surprise, barely managing to yowl an alarm before Lakeshadow pinned her to the damp earth.

The rogue cat's green eyes lit up as she realized who was pinning her. "You're that she-cat who killed Ginger." She rasped.

Lakeshadow felt her paws moving over the she-cat's throat and roughly pulled herself away. "You're nothing but crowfood." She hissed, backing away. The she-cat stared after her.

"Lakeshadow, come on!" Wolfspirit called. "The real battle's down here."

Lakeshadow glanced at the rogue again before carefully climbing into the ditch after her clanmates. Crowclaw and the tom had disappeared.

No sooner had her paws touched the ground did a gray and white tom fling himself at her.

He was bigger than her so Lakeshadow allowed herself to go limp.

The tom snorted. "I know that trick!" He growled, pressing his paws into her side.

Lakeshadow gasped in pain and struggled to throw him off of her. She closed her eyes, remembering all those moons ago when Storm had died. . .

"But Fang wants you for himself." The gray and white rogue stepped off.

Lakeshadow heaved herself to her paws and looked around. Echostorm and Mothwhisker had a light brown she-cat cornered and Foxtail nose-to-nose with a gray tabby.

Lakeshadow shook her head. She had to find Fang.

"Looking for me?"

She spun around unsteadily, still trying to catch her breath.

"Ember told me you were here." Fang informed her.

Lakeshadow looked desperately over her shoulder but all her clanmates were locked in their own battles. It didn't matter. She needed to defeat Fang herself.

Fang smiled coldly and sprang forward, thrusting her back.

Lakeshadow tried to push him away with her hind paws but she wasn't strong enough and Fang raked his claws down her exposed belly.

She tried to flip away but Fang was stronger than her and pinned her to the ground.

"This is how you killed my mate." He hissed, holding one paw against her throat. "And its how you will die."


	30. Chapter 29 Sugar's POV

Chapter 29:

Sugar scrambled hastily up her fence and took a moment to steady herself.

"Where are you going?"

Sugar looked down at her son. He was seven moons now and all three of his siblings had been given new homes.

"To see Rain and Lily." She replied. Her friend had given birth shortly after her and her only daughter Lily still lived with her.

"Can I come?" Tuxedo asked eagerly.

"If you want." Sugar shrugged.

"Great." He jumped up beside her.

Sugar twitched her whiskers and padded carefully along the fence until she reached Rain's house.

"Hi Sugar." A mottled gray she-cat named Misty called. She was one of the two cats that moved into Doodles' old house.

"Hello Misty, hi Rain." Sugar dipped her head. "Is Lily around?"

Rain nodded. "She's in the garage."

Tuxedo looked at his mother. "Can I go see her?"

"Sure." Sugar nodded but Tuxedo was already darting off.

"So whatever happened with your two daughters in the clans?" Rain asked casually. "You never did tell me."

Sugar sighed. "Nothing." She paused. "I tried to take Tuxedo to their clan."

"No!" Misty gasped.

Sugar nodded solemnly. "Lakeshadow drove me away. She said I didn't understand how hard clanlife was."

"I think she's right." Rain meowed. "I mean, she lives in the wilderness where it's cold and she has to catch her own food and everything!"

"I guess." Sugar decided. "And he's so much happier here with Lily."

Rain nodded enthusiastically. "And Lily just adores him!"

"Hello ladies." A sleek gray tabby tom jumped into Rain's garden.

"Hi Charlie." Misty rolled her eyes. Charlie was the tom who lived with her.

"And how are you on this beautiful afternoon?" Charlie sat down and drew one paw over his ear.

"Fine thanks." Rain giggled.

Sugar groaned inwardly. Rain acted like this around all the toms.

"Well I would love to stay and chat," Charlie tipped his head to one side. "But I need to be going."

"Thank you for gracing us with two minutes of your time." Misty sniffed.

"The pleasure was all mine." Charlie purred, springing easily up and over the fence.

"Show-off." Misty yowled after him.

"I think I need to go." Sugar felt queasy. "Just tell Tuxedo I went back home."

"Okay." Rain seemed puzzled. "See you tomorrow?"

"Ummm sure." Sugar nodded and took off. What kind of life was she living?


	31. Chapter 30

Chapter 30:

Lakeshadow struggled in vain to free herself from Fang's grip.

"Good-bye." He hissed.

Lakeshadow closed her eyes, feeling the world swim around her. Just as she felt herself drifting away, the weight was lifted and she could breathe again.

She took in huge gulps of air, looking around for her rescuer.

Darkfang stood panting a taillength away. Her fur was messy and she had several fresh cuts lining her pelt but her eyes gleamed with triumph already

Fang was lying on the ground, seemingly stunned. Lakeshadow thought he was dead until she saw the faint rise and fall of his flank.

"This is for you to do Lakeshadow." Darkfang murmured softly.

Fang lifted his head slightly and spotted Darkfang. "Traitor!" He screeched as he slowly began to stand up. "I offered you everything and instead you aid this coward!"

"You offered me nothing Fang." Darkfang closed her eyes for a few heartbeats. "You offered me nothing and you took everything."

Fang curled his lip and sprang at her. Darkfang's eyes widened in surprise as she skittered backwards.

Lakeshadow's paws still felt unsteady but she readily lunged at the rogue as he fell, missing Darkfang by inches.

She unsheathed her claws and dug them into Fang's throat. His eyes locked with hers for a heartbeat and Lakeshadow had to look away.

Lakeshadow stepped away once he lay still and was turning to leave when the almost inaudible words left his mouth. She believed they were "This was fun." before his eyes rolled and she knew for sure Fang was dead.

"You actually killed him." The skinny she-cat Lakeshadow had attacked whispered.

"We're free!" A ginger and white tom yowled.

"What?" Fleetwind looked puzzled.

No cat answered him. Many of the alleys cats had already left by now and those who hadn't were staring at the bodies of the dead cats in horror.

"Dustfur? Gorsefoot?" Fawnleap was nudging her brother's still forms.

Lakeshadow squeezed her eyes shut and looked back to Darkfang. "Mud?"

"He's dead." Darkfang replied. "I killed him. I killed my brother."

"You had to." Lakeshadow touched her nose to Darkfang's.

"They're dead. . ." Snowfall padded tentively over to the two she-cats.

"Who?" Lakeshadow didn't want to know how many of her clanmates had died for this.

"Tinystorm and Whitefrost." Snowfall replied sadly.

"Any others?" Darkfang demanded.

"I don't know." Snowfall shook her head. "Flamestar lost a life."

"How many more does he have?" Lakeshadow dug her claws into the hard ground.

Snowfall shrugged. "He's not dead so he must have at least one more."

"We need to get back to camp." Flamestar annouced in a shakey voice. "We mustn't forget the threat of Riverclan and Shadowclan."

The dark ginger tom's pelt was streaked with blood and dirt and he leaned heavily on Wolfspirit's shoulder but he held his head high.

~*O*~

"What happened?" Grasstail asked the instant they entered camp.

"We won." Fawnleap told her brother tiredly. "But Dustfur and Gorsefoot are dead."

Hazelmist stared at her daughter in horror. "They should have stayed here, they should have stayed here." She whispered.

Lakeshadow backed away from her clanmates. She didn't want to hear anymore about who had died.

Than she realized something. She hadn't seen Crowclaw since just before the battle started!

"Lakeshadow, come here and let Kestrelpaw and I tend to you." Rosewind called. "That scratch on your throat really needs to be cleaned out."

Lakeshadow sighed and obidently padded over to the medicine cat and her apprentice.

"Have you seen Crowclaw?" Lakeshadow asked Rosewind anxiously.

"Crowclaw?" Kestrelpaw asked as he placed a cobweb over a scratch on Lakeshadow's side. "I think he went to check on Russetfall and the kits."

Rosewind suddenly let out a small gasp. "Kestrelpaw, go see if Hazelmist needs thyme."

"Thyme is for. . ." Kestrelpaw frowned, he had only been made an apprentice yesterday. "Shock?"

"Very good." Rosewind nodded. "Remember where it is?"

"Between the catmint and golden rod." Kestrelpaw chriped.

"What is it?" Lakeshadow lifted her chin so Rosewind could put marigold on the throat wound.

Rosewind's eyes flicked downwards and she just shook her head

"I have an announcement." Echostorm stood in the center of the clearing.

"What now?" Maplefall scowled.

"I'm moving to the nursery."

Rosewind looked horrified. "Queens can't throw themselves into such stressful situations when they're still expecting!"

"I'm sorry, Rosewind." Echostorm apologized. "But I wanted to fight for my clan."

"And what about our kits?" Dewmist rushed over to her side.

"Dewmist is Echostorm's mate?'" Darkfang murmured. "Since when?"

"Since two moons ago." Dewmist retorted, glaring at her.

"Huh." Darkfang frowned.

"How come Echostorm got to go?" Russetfall grumbled.

"Enough." Flamestar was lying between Foxtail and Mothwhisker. "What's done is done. We need to get stronger in case Riverclan and Shadowclan still plan on launching an attack."

Foxtail nodded. "They can't know about the battle. We just have to tell them that one of our patrols found a few rogues and we drove them off."

Crowclaw paced in a tight circle around his leader. "Riverclan will already know about the rogues."

"And they don't need to know anything else." Flamestar decided.


	32. Chapter 31

Chapter 31:

Lakeshadow curled up in her nest beside Crowclaw and lay her head on her paws.

She was grateful that he hadn't been one of the cats to die the day before.

Lakeshadow was almost asleep when a yowl of alarm sounded from just outside of camp.

"Shadowclan." Wolfspirit hissed.

"Probably Riverclan too." Bramblewing muttered darkly.

Lakeshadow scrambled out of the den.

Flamestar was in the center of the clearing with Shadestar, the new Shadowclan leader.

"Why?" Flamestar was still weak from the rogue battle. The whole clan was.

Shadestar did not respond, simply sprang upon the Windclan leader with the rest of her clan behind her.

Lakeshadow snarled fiercely at the Shadowclan she-cat named Bluemist.

"You need to learn how to keep to your own territory." Bluemist landed a harsh blow to Lakeshadow's side.

"No Windclan cat has crossed your border in moons!" Lakeshadow was stunned. "Your territory is on the other side of the lake!"

"Not Riverclan's territory." Bluemist dusked down and nipped one of her forepaws.

"I thought you were a Shadowclan cat." Lakeshadow pulled her paw away and gripped Bluemist's shoulders.

"I'm a *warrior*." Bluemist easily pushed Lakeshadow away. "You don't even fight like a Windclan cat."

Lakeshadow cast her gaze around the clearing. Brackenflight was darting easily around Troutfur. Lakeshadow paused. Troutfur was Riverclan warrior! So Shadowclan hadn't come alone.

She turned back to Bluemist but the she-cat had been replaced by a thick-furred Riverclan tom.

He didn't speak, unlike Bluemist. Instead, he lunged forward and reared up to bring his forepaws down on Lakeshadow.

Lakeshadow glanced back at Brackenflight. The younger cat dove under Hawkfeather's belly and pulled the Shadowclan cat's paws out from under him before streaking off.

She was about to try that move on her attacker but she had been staring for too long and was flung to the ground, hardly able to breath.

Above her, the tom smirked and raked his claws down her side, reopening several of Lakeshadow's wounds from yesterday.

"Enough, Redwing!" Raccoontail, the Riverclan deputy, commanded. "She is defeated."

Redwing dipped his head and bounded off.

"We're outnumbered." Snowfall's good eye gleamed with terror.

As she spoke, the clans parted in the center of the clearing.

Swiftstar was sprayed on the ground, unmoving.

"You killed him!" One cat screeched.

"He's only losing a life." Rosewind crouched by the leader's side.

"We need to leave as soon as he can walk." Raccoontail's eyes were wide with terror.

"Shadowclan never abandons a battle." Shadestar snarled at her.

"Well you're welcome to stay but Riverclan's leaving!" Raccoontail retorted.

Swiftstar lifted his head groggily. "What happened?"

"You lost a life." Rosewind explained.

Swiftstar stared at her. "You're Windclan's medicine cat."

"I am." Rosewind nodded.

"Why . . .?" Swifstar looked around in confusion.

"Swiftstar we need to go." Raccoontail gently nudged her leader.

Swiftstar scrambled unsteadily onto his paws and followed his deputy out of the Windclan camp.

Shadestar's gaze followed the Riverclan cats. "Shadowclan, retreat."

"What?" Oakstorm, the warrior Lakeshadow had seen so often at battles, sounded outraged.

"Come on." Shadestar snapped at him.

"Coming." Oakstorm growled, glaring at Mothwhisker who he had been tussling with moments before.

"We got lucky." Flamestar panted after the camp was empty of enemy warriors.

"Now we have to treat the wounded again." Rosewind replied anxiously.

"Crowclaw?"

Lakeshadow turned to see her apprentice staring wide-eyed at the black and white tom's still form.

Rosewind looked up instantly and rushed to the deputy's side.

She sat there for several heartbeats before shaking her head. "It's too late. He's dead."

"What?" Lakeshadow's paws trembled. How could he have lived through a battle with rogues only to die at the paws of a warrior?

"His wound from yesterday opened again." Rosewind explained. "Whoever did it probably wasn't trying to kill him."

"Is that supposed to make me feel better?" Lakeshadow bristled.

"No. I'm just telling you what happened." Rosewind answered gently.

Lakeshadow closed her eyes before swerving around the medicine cat and lying down beside Crowclaw's body.

She heard Rosewind sigh. "Any cat with minor scratch and bite wounds go see Kestrelpaw for marigold and cobwebs. All others come see me."

Lakeshadow could feel the blood dripping down her side where Redwing had scratched her but she didn't care.

"I'm sorry Lakeshadow." Snowfall meowed quietly. "I know he meant a lot to you. He was a good friend."

Lakeshadow didn't answer her sister.

Snowfall touched her nose to Lakeshadow's ear before quietly padding away.

Flamestar lay down beside her and rested his head on his paws. "He was a good deputy and a better warrior. The clan will mourn him."

Lakeshadow only grunted.

Flamestar looked like he wanted to say more but instead remained silent.


	33. Chapter 32

Chapter 32:

Lakeshadow followed Antwhisker and Spottedsky slowly back into camp, her claws and coat clumped with mud.

She had insisted on helping the two younger elders bury Crowclaw since Tanglenose was too fagile to leave her nest.

Flamestar was standing on the Tallrock with the clan gathered below. He must have called a meeting while they were out.

His amber eyes brightened slightly when he spotted her. "We all know just after midnight, Riverclan and Shadowclan attacked our camp and Crowclaw was killed. Wolfspirit and Maplefall both sustained serious injuries and are being kept in Rosewind's den until further notice. But life goes on and the clan will grow strong once more. With that said, I would like to annouce the new deputy."

The cats below murmured amongst each other, speculating about who their leader would choose.

"I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirit of Crowclaw may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Windclan is," Flamestar puased "Lakeshadow."

"Lakeshadow! Lakeshadow!"

Lakeshadow pressed against the edge of camp, thoroughly embarrassed and confused. Why had Flamestar chosen her?

"Congratulations!" Snowfall bounded over with Darkfang and Fleetwind.

"Maybe not everyone saw it," Fleetwind meowed softly. "But I knew there was something special about you."

Lakeshadow shuffled her paws. "I don't know why he chose me."

"I do." Snowfall shuffled her paws. "It's because your loyal and brave, you get things done. Every cat knows that."

"Hmmm." Lakeshadow snorted.

"As long as you're here," Snowfall paused. "I'm expecting kits."

"Really?" Lakeshadow pulled back. "When?"

"Sometime in the next moon or two." Snowfall shrugged.

"That's great." Fleetwind nodded at the white she-cat.

"Yeah, I'm really happy for you." Lakeshadow couldn't help thinking Tiger.

Snowfall shrugged. "I'll move to the nursery in a half moon. I don't want to put it off like Echostorm and Russetfall did."

"I don't want you to either." Lakeshadow nodded and glanced at the darkening sky. "Come on, we should get some rest."

~*O*~

Lakeshadow yawned and trotted out of the den.

In the clearing several warriors paced impatiently.

"There you are!" Grasstail sighed heavily.

"We've been waiting for ages." Heatherpool added, her voice laced with irritation.

"Who's on the dawn patrol?' Grayleaf asked.

"Dawn patrol?" Lakeshadow repeated, startled. "Why, err. . . Runningfoot, Duskpaw, and Mothwhisker."

"Would you mind if I took a hunting patrol out later?" Jaggedclaw prompted.

"Sure." Lakeshadow looked at her paws, embarrassed that she didn't know what to do. "Take three other cats, you choose."

Jaggedclaw nodded and trotted off.

"It'll get better." Rosewind promised.

Lakeshadow jumped. She hadn't noticed the medicine cat approaching.

"I don't think I'm up for it." Lakeshadow confessed. "Why did Flamestar have to choose me?"

"Because he thought you were the right cat to replace Crowclaw." Rosewind replied.

"I don't *want* to replace Crowclaw!" Lakeshadow wailed.

"I know, I know." Rosewind stroked Lakeshadow's side with her cream colored tail. "That's not what I meant."

"Sure it is." Lakeshadow huffed in annoyance.

Rosewind shook her head and sighed. "You have a commitment to your clan. Don't let them down."

"Thank you for making me feel better." Lakeshadow growled sarcastically only to realize Rosewind was already padding back to her den.

Lakeshadow snorted angrily and looked around the clearing for a few cats she could go on patrol with. They needed to check on the Riverclan border.

"Wolfspirit, Hazelmist, can you come with me to the Riverclan border?" She called, deciding on the first two cats she saw.

"Sure." Hazelmist nodded. Her eyes were still dull from the death of her two kits but she lifted her chin defiantly. Wolfspirit only grunted.

~*O*~

"We were sorry to hear about the death of Crowclaw."

Lakeshadow glared at the dark gray tom in front of her. Did Riverclan_ live_ at their borders?

"Who's the new deputy?" The tom continued.

"I am." Lakeshadow lashed her tail.

"Oh." The tom thought for a moment. "Congratulations."

Lakeshadow curled her lip and stalked farther down the border to set a marker.

"Ignore them." She was surprised to find Hazelmist keeping pace with her. "They don't quite understand. And he's a young warrior."

"He's my age!" Lakeshadow snapped.

"I know." Hazelmist sighed. "I would do anything to get my paws on the cats who killed my sons just like you want Crowclaw's murderer but we cannot dwell on revenge."

"I know." Lakeshadow muttered unconvincingly.

Hazelmist shook her head silently and padded off.

Lakeshadow sat down and studied the sky. _Are you watching me Crowclaw?_ She wondered. _I'll be the best deputy I can. I promise._ As she thought it, a crow with a white splash on one wing landed nearby. Lakeshadow held her breath. Crowclaw was still there for her! She strained her ears, wondering if she would hear his voice on wind as Tanglenose claimed she heard Tumblefoot's. Nothing.

Lakeshadow turned back to the crow. It was watching her with curious black eyes. "Oh Crowclaw. . ." She whispered sadly.

The crow cocked its head before taking off.

"Don't leave me." Lakeshadow whimpered.

"Lakeshadow?" Wolfspirit was frowning at her. "You know you can come back with us right?"

"What?" Lakeshadow shook herself. "Of course, I was just thinking."


	34. Chapter 33

Chapter 33:

Lakeshadow fiddled anxiously with a mossball tossed to her by Rainkit. It had been three moons since she had been made deputy. Russetfall had returned to the warriors' den while Grayleaf joined Snowfall and Echostorm in the nursery. Tanglenose, Spottedsky, and Antwhisker had all died of greencough the past leafbare.

"Throw it back!" Rainkit squeaked. Harekit nodded vigorously in agreement with her sister.

Lakeshadow ignored Echostorm's kits and unconsciencely ripped the ball to shreds.

"Mousedung!" Harekit grumbled. "Now we need a new one."

"I'll get one!" Stormkit grabbed a clump from outside the nursery. The dark gray kit jumped as another yowl of agony sounded from inside.

"Get back here Stormkit!" Grayleaf scolded her son.

"Sorry." Stormkit hurried back over to his mother and sister.

"Mother told you to stay away from the nursery." Poppykit rolled her eyes.

"I just wanted to help." Stormkit muttered.

"Sorry kits." Lakeshadow sighed. "I'm just worried about Snowfall."

"She'll be okay." Flamestar's amber eyes were tired. It was obvious the ginger tom was on his last life.

"Rosewind said she had whitecough." Darkfang pointed out.

"It's only whitecough." Brackenflight shrugged.

"Queens need to be _healthy_ when they give birth!" Lakeshadow scrabbled at the dirt.

"Calm down." Brackenflight took a step back.

"Snowfall's going to be alright, right?" Sagepaw's eyes were huge.

"Of course she will!" Hawkpaw rolled her eyes.

"She has Rosewind and Kestreltail with her." Owlpaw added.

"Well yeah but. . ." Sagepaw trailed off.

"The kits are late." Foxtail's voice was cracked with age. "They were due a whole half moon ago!"

"Late is better than early." Wolfspirit closed his eyes.

"On time is more like it." Duskstorm murmured.

"Every cat be quiet!" Heatherpool hushed the clan as Rosewind and Kestreltail emerged from the nursery.

"She's . . . unsteady." Rosewind hesitated. "For now."

"What do you mean 'for now'?" Lakeshado jumped to her paws.

"She lost a lot of blood and she's still weak from the whitecough which has progressively been getting worse." Kestreltail explained.

"How many kits?" Fleetwind asked quietly.

"Two toms and a she-cat." Kestreltail sighed. "She wants Lakeshadow's help naming them."

"Just don't name one Mudkit." Darkfang prodded Lakeshadow.

Lakeshadow shook her friend's paw away and stood up.

Snowfall was curled around the three kits, her good side facing Lakeshadow.

"Lakeshadow?" She murmured quietly. "I need you to name the kits."

Lakeshadow closed her eyes. Snowfall had always been small but she now seemed no bigger than Owlpaw, the smallest of Russetfall's kits.

"Okay Snowfall." Lakeshadow whispered. "Let's name the toms Nightkit and Tigerkit."

"After Night and Tiger?" Snowfall lifted her head a mouselength off the ground.

Nightkit was white with black paws while Tigerkit was jet black.

Lakeshadow nodded slowly, holding back her grief. Her brothers, Crowclaw, and now Snowfall. "And we can name the she-cat Moonkit, for Luna."

Moonkit's pelt was a pretty off-white color.

"I like those names." Snowfall meowed groggily.

"I thought you would." Lakeshadow lowered her head to lick her sister between the ears as though she were a kit herself.

"Lakeshadow, I'm going to die." Snowfall's ear twitched.

Lakeshadow didn't answer right away. How should she respond? It was obvious from Rosewind and Kestreltail's behavior that Snowfall would probably not live very long. "I know."

"I'll tell Crowclaw you love him." A shudder ran though Snowfall's body.

"Thank you." Lakeshadow turned her head away. It was hard to look at Snowfall now, knowing her sister would leave her as many others before had.

"You're going to be a great leader." Snowfall coughed weakly. Another shudder ran though her and Snowfall lay still.

"Oh Snowfall." Lakeshadow gently sniffed the kits. It appeared that only Tigerkit was still breathing. Moonkit and Nightkit had probably been dead from the start.

Kestreltail was standing in the entrance to the nursery. "I'm so sorry Lakeshadow."

Lakeshadow took a deep breath. "Tigerkit's still alive."

"The black one?" Kestreltail glanced at the tiny kit. "He probably won't be for much longer."

"What do you mean?" Lakeshadow asked desperately. "Grayleaf still has milk! She can feed him."

"She could but the damage to him is on the inside." Kestreltail explained.

Lakeshadow let out a barely audible whimper and fled the nursery.

She ignored the meows of distress in the clearing as she rushed into the warriors' den and lay down in Snowfall's nest. Yellowflower had been using it recently but underneath it still carried her sister's scent.

(Things are starting to pick up, I'll probably be finished before there are 40 chapters so there will probably be a three-four moon gap between this chapter and the net)


	35. Chapter 34

Chapter 34:

Lakeshadow closed her eyes and breathed in the newleaf air. Flamestar has died in his sleep yesterday and tonight Lakeshadow was going with Kestreltail to the Moonpool as Rosewind had retired a quarter moon ago.

"Are you ready?" Kestreltail padded up beside her, watching the crescent moon closely.

"Yes." Lakeshadow nodded, hoping that she would see Snowfall and Crowclaw.

"Good." Kestreltail started off.

A light, airy feeling overcame Lakeshadow. "If it isn't disrespectful to Starclan, I'll race you there."

"You're on." Playfulness glinted in the medicine cat's green eyes. "Ready, set, go!" He took off.

"Cheater!" Lakeshadow muttered under her breath, racing after him.

Kestreltail was waiting when Lakeshadow finally arrived.

"What did Rosewind have you doing all day?" She panted as they approached the Moonpool together.

"Herb gathering is harder than you'd think." Kestreltail purred.

Lakeshadow paused. For a brief moment she had felt as though everything from the last four moons hadn't happened. Snowfall was still alive along with Tigerkit who joined Starclan two days after his mother, Flamestar, Foxtail, Dewmist, and Fleetwind weren't dead.

But the feeling evaporated and Lakeshadow was reminded once more that they were

As soon as they reached the pool, his whole demeanor changed.

"Just lap up a bit of water and you'll fall asleep." He instructed.

Her stomach clenched with nerves, Lakeshadow did as she was told. She woke in a wide moor that was similar to Windclan's territory.

Lakeshadow's eyes brightened when she spotted the loose semicircle of cats around her. Snowfall and Crowclaw of course, Flamestar, Fleetwind, Dewmist, Tigerkit with his two littermates, Tumblefoot, and . . . could it really be Storm and Night? And Luna with Tiger sitting between her paws? They had been loners what were they doing in Starclan?

"Welcome Lakeshadow." Flamestar's amber eyes were warm. "I'm sure you're wondering about your family. Loners and kittypets walk very different skies from Starclan, as I'm sure you know. Snowfall insisted that they be here."

"But they never even heard of Starclan." Lakeshadow's mind was whirling. "How does that work?"

"It's very complicated, Lakeshadow." Snowfall meowed. "But it worked. Aren't you glad the rest of your family could be here to give you a life?"

"Of course I am." Lakeshadow glanced at Storm and Night.

"Can we begin?" Not surprisingly, it was Tumblefoot who grew impatient first.

"Of course." Flamestar dipped his head and approached Lakeshadow. "Are you ready?"

Lakeshadow nodded nervously.

"You have exceeded my expectations and you will be a wonderful leader for Windclan." He murmured. "With this life I give you courage. Use it in times of great trouble." Flamestar touched his muzzle to the top of Lakeshadow's head.

A pain like fire burned though Lakeshadow's body, leaving her exhausted when Flamestar finally pulled away.

Crowclaw padded forward so he took Flamestar's place. "Snowfall told me but I already knew."

Lakeshadow opened her mouth to respond but Crowclaw was speaking again. "With this life I give you mercy. Use it when your desire for revenge is threatening to overtake you." It sounded so similar to her experience with Hazelmist after the battle with Shadowclan and Windclan. This was the last thing Lakeshadow thought before the rush of adrenaline shot through her.

When she opened her eyes, Crowclaw had retreated back to his original spot and Snowfall stood in front of Lakeshadow.

"With this life I give you love." Snowfall meowed softly. "Use it to remind yourself of how precious your clanmates really are."

Lakeshadow found that this life was gentler than the others but still made her paws tingle afterwards.

Snowfall looked as though she would like to say more but only gave the slightest shake of her head.

Dewmist was waiting to give his life. His green eyes were watching her intensely. "With this life I give you determination. Use it to guide your clan through the toughest times."

Lakeshadow felt the surge of raw determination, the kind she had so often felt in her first days as a clan cat.

"My sister and I treated you wrong." Dewmist looked sadder. "I'm so sorry."

"It's alright Dewmist." Lakeshadow assured him. "I can understand how you would be wary when there are cats like Fang out there."

A flash of relief flicked across the gray and white tom's face as he backed away, making room for Fleetwind.

"You are an amazing warrior." Fleetwind was practically glowing with pride. "I am proud to have been your mentor."

Before Lakeshadow could respond, he touched his nose to her ear. "With this life I give you loyalty. Use it to make the right decision for yourself as well as your clan."

The pain Lakeshadow experienced as her former mentor gave her the life was indescribable, similar to that when she had chosen between returning to the Twolegplace and obeying Flamestar's orders not to.

Lakeshadow opened her eyes and looked hopefully at Storm and the other loners from her youth. Yet it was Tumblefoot who padded over next.

"With this life I give you hope." Tumblefoot seemed stronger than he had ever been in the time Lakeshadow knew him. "Use it to light your path as leader."

Tigerkit broke away from Moonkit and Nightkit, wobbling on unsteady legs towards her.

"Oh Tigerkit. . ." Lakeshadow whispered. It was so unfair. None of her sister's kits had lived past two moons.

Tigerkit, while unsteady on his feet, was now strong and healthy. "With this life I give you compassion. Use it to care for the weaker members of your clan."

This life was softer, similar to Snowfall's but with an unmistakable ferocity underneath, strongly hinting at the desire to defend the oldest elders to the youngest kits.

That left her brothers and Luna.

All three cats moved forward with their muzzles lifted. Tiger was settled beside his mother now.

Storm the closest to Lakeshadow.

"Storm, I'm so sorry!" Lakeshadow couldn't stop the flood of words. "I should have died, not you. And Luna," She turned to the black and silver tabby. "I should have looked for you and Snowfall. Instead I left you to suffer. . ."

"Hush Lakeshadow." Night murmured. "We all have our own destinies. Yours was to become leader of Windclan."

Lakeshadow was surprised at the wisdom in her youngest brother's words and instinctively bowed her head.

"We always loved you." Storm meowed. "With this life I give you forgiveness. Use it as a weapon stronger than claws and teeth."

Lakeshadow was reminded of Crowclaw's life, mercy, but there was the underlying message that told her Storm thought it was time she apologized to Sugar. This thought was so occupying, Lakeshadow hardly noticed the giving of the life itself.

Flamestar lifted his head."I hail you by your new name, Lakestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of Windlan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."

"Lakestar! Lakestar!" The rest of the gathered cats cheered.

Lakestar squirmed in embarrassment and turned to Storm. "Will you stay? In Starclan I mean?"

"I don't know." Storm admitted, glancing at Flamestar. "That is for the Starclan cats to decide."

The Windclan cats all exchanged looks. "You may stay. You may have been loners but you have the hearts of warriors. You did travel quite far to give Lakestar one of her lives."

"Thank you." Storm dipped his head.

Lakestar could feel the dream fading and woke at the Moonpool with Kestreltail watching her.

"How was it?" He asked.

"It went well." Lakestar replied, feeling much better after the dream but still wishing she could have talked to the cats there longer. "Am I aloud to tell you who was there if it was really surprising?"

"You shouldn't." It was obviously that Kestreltail was curious but he shook his head vigorously.

"What if I just told you there were some cats from childhood?" Lakestar asked.

"You mean. . .?" Kestreltail's eyes widened but he shook himself again. "But you _did_ earn all nine lives and your new name, right?" He checked.

~*O*~

"Have you thought about who you want as deputy?" Kestreltail asked on the way back.

"Yes." Lakestar answered. "I know exactly who I want

(I apologize if I put Lakeshadow instead of Lakestar later on. It's something I always do when cats change names.)


	36. Chapter 35

Chapter 35:

Lakestar lay her head on her paws. It was sunset so she would have to announce deputy soon.

"Lakestar," Yellowflower shifted her weight. "Rosewind wants to know if you'll share prey with her."

"Rosewind?" Lakestar sat up. "Sure."

Yellowflower nodded and backed out of the den, Lakestar following.

The former medicine cat's muzzle was white with age but her eyes were still bright. "There you are."

"Hello Rosewind." Lakestar greeted her.

"Have you decided on deputy?" Rosewind took a bite of the rabbit in front of her.

"Yes." Lakestar lay down across from her.

"Is it Darkfang?" Rosewind asked.

"Maybe." Lakestar shrugged. "She fits all the requirements and she's brave."

"Perhaps." Rosewind looked thoughtful. "But what will the clan think?"

"What do you mean?" Lakestar frowned.

"You were both born outside the clans." Rosewind replied.

"So?" Lakestar bristled. "They were happy enough when Flamestar chose me as deputy!"

"What about the other clans then?" Rosewind rubbed her paw over her ear.

"I don't care. Darkfang will be deputy." Lakestar growled firmly.

"Alright." Rosewind shook her head.

"Rosewind, I have a question." Lakestar asked suddenly, thinking back to just after the rogue battle.

"What is it?" Rosewind looked up.

"After the battle with the rogues, you made Kestreltail leave but you never said anything afterwards." Lakestar meowed.

Rosewind sighed heavily. "Lakestar, before I tell you, know that I never thought what happened would happen."

"What?" Lakestar unsheathed her claws impatiently.

"You were expecting kits just before the battle," Rosewind explained.

"What?" Lakestar jerked her head back in surprise. "That can't be."

"I thought you knew." Rosewind continued. "But I didn't say anything because I thought that. The stress and the wounds you sustained in the battle must have caused you to miscarry."

"You mean . . ." Lakestar closed her eyes. "I killed my own kits and you let me do it?"

Rosewind studied her paws.

Lakestar shook herself. "You must be wrong. I've never been expecting kits."

"A medicine cat knows these things." Rosewind insisted.

"Then why didn't you warn me?" Lakestar felt she would be angrier but the truth was she was rather relieved to not be a mother. Her kits would have grown up without a father. "And why didn't tell Echostorm if you're so observant?"

Rosewind shrugged uncomfortably. Lakestar had never seen her anything but calm and composed. "I wasn't concerned about Echostorm to be honest." She finally admitted.

"Why were you so focused on me then?" Lakestar pricked her ears.

"There's something special about you." Rosewind sounded awed.

"Yeah right." Lakestar muttered, shifting her weight. She felt terribly guilty now, knowing she had been expecting kits, but couldn't shake the feeling of odd relief. She tried to ignore her emotions. "Rosewind, I really need to see my mother one last time."

Rosewind now seemed annoyed. "Lakestar, you can't lead Windclan properly if you keep running off."

"One more time." Lakestar snapped. "It was something I was told when I received my nine lives."

"Well," Rosewind hesitated. "If Starclan told you . . ."

"Thank you, Rosewind." Lakestar finished the last of her prey quickly. The sun had already set.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey, gather around the Tallrock for a clan meeting." She yowled, springing easily up to address the clan. _Her_ clan.

When she was certain the entire clan was sitting in front of her, Lakestar continued. "The time has come to announce the next clan deputy. I say these words before StarClan, that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of Windclan will be Darkfang."

The clan was silent for several heartbeats before Hawkpaw started chanting her mentor's name. "Darkfang! Darkfang!"

The clan quickly took up the cheer but Lakestar noticed several were halfhearted. She pushed back her anger remembering both Storm's and Dewmist's lives.

~*O*~

"Lakestar, can I talk to you?"

"What is it Darkfang?" Lakestar rolled over in her nest.

"You should choose someone else to be your deputy." Darkfang scuffled her paws. "The clan doesn't want me."

"Nonsense!" Lakestar sniffed. "They'll have to get over it. I made my decision."

"Yes but you shouldn't choose me just because we're friends." Darkfang stared at the ground.

"That's not why I chose you. You're strong, brave, and you get things done."

Darkfang shook her head stubbornly. "The clan needs to accept their deputy."

"They accepted me."

"You heard them out there."

"Darkfang, they just need a bit of time."

"If you say so."


	37. Chapter 36

Chapter 36:

Lakestar took a deep breath before scrambling up Sugar's fence. "Sugar?"

"Lake?" The tabby she-cat plodded out from behind a rose bush. "What are you doing here again?"

"I came to say I forgive you." Lakestar meowed. "And my name is Lakestar."

Sugar's eyes pooled with relief. "You have no idea how happy I am to hear that . . . Lakestar."

Lakestar looked over her shoulder. She would need to go soon.

"Listen, Lakestar before you go," Sugar hesitated. "Your brother has something to ask of you."

"My brother?" Lakestar asked in confusion.

"Yes, your half-brother Tuxedo." Sugar replied.

"Oh. Right." Lakestar nodded, remembering now.

"Yes well, he and his mate Lily have something to ask of you." Sugar began again.

"What?" Lakestar asked uneasily.

"They have two daughters, Breeze and Feather." Sugar continued. "And they want them to live in Windclan with you."

"Sugar, we've been over this. It is very difficult living in Windclan." Lakestar sighed heavily.

"Please Lakestar." A pale gray and white she-cat approached them with a silver tabby and a black she-cat with a white chest following her. Tuxedo trailed after them.

The younger she-cats appeared to be around seven or eight moons, not much older than Echostorm's kits.

"The black one's Breeze and the tabby is Feather." Tuxedo meowed.

"What are they talking about?" Feather whispered to her sister.

Lakestar looked away from her nieces. "Why do they want to live in Windclan?"

"We don't want to!" Breeze's eyes widened.

"Hush." Lily ordered them. "My housefolk are talking about taking them away."

"Why can't they stay with their father?" Lakestar glanced at Tuxedo.

"My housefolk doesn't like Tuxedo living with us, he'd never allow Breeze and Feather to stay." Sugar explained.

"We can stay in the barn" Feather suggested.

"No." Lily snapped. "You're going to live with Lakestar."

"Nothing's decided." Lakestar meowed hastily.

"Please?!" Sugar begged.

"Alright fine." Lakestar relented.

"Thank you so much!" Lily's eyes brimmed with gratitude. "Off you go." She nudged Breeze forward.

Breeze stumbled forward a few paces. "Why don't you want us?"

Lily closed her eyes. "Come on Tuxedo." She turned around and padded away.

Tuxedo hesitated before following.

~*O*~

"What are you going to tell them?" Feather asked curiously.

"That I found in the Twolegplace and you'll be joining." Lakestar replied.

"Huh." Breeze growled. The black she-cat seemed far more upset than her sister about the transition.

"More kittypets?" Hazelmist asked incredulously.

Lakestar took a deep breath and jumped onto the Tallrock before calling the clan together.

When every cat was in the clearing, Lakestar told them the vague story.

"You just found them?" Jaggedclaw tipped his head to one side.

Lakestar nodded slowly. "Yes."

Jaggedclaw shrugged and sat back down.

"Now, Breeze, Feather, are you sure you want to be Windclan cats?" Lakestar asked the two she-cats.

"Like we have a choice." Breeze muttered.

"Feather, from this moment on until you receive your warrior name you will be known as Featherpaw. Your mentor will be Grayleaf." Lakestar ignored Breeze's ill temper.

"Breeze, you will be known as Breezepaw and your mentor will be Grasstail."

"Breezepaw. Featherpaw." The clan sounded uncertain as they called the new apprentice's names.

Lakestar flattened her ears. Her clan would never accept outsiders, not even her.

~*O*~

"Lakestar, you need to see this." Rosewind meowed uneasily.

"What is it?" Lakestar yawned. "Shouldn't you be resting? It's not even dawn."

"This can't wait." Rosewind shook her head.

"Alright, I'm coming." Lakestar murmured, following the medicine cat out.

~*O*~

"Where are we going? We're really close to the Twolegplace border." Lakestar meowed uneasily.

Rosewind stopped abruptly. "There."

"What is it?" Lakestar lowered her head and sniffed what appeared to be a silver chunk of fur. "Darkfang?"

Rosewind nodded. "She left, Lakestar."

"Darkfang never would." Lakestar argued.

Rosewind sat down. "She didn't leave the clan, she left."

"You mean she died?" Lakestar frowned.

Rosewind hesitated and shook her head. "I'm not sure but I know she hasn't abandoned the clan."

"How do you know that?" Lakestar asked slowly.

Rosewind sighed. "I just do. I'm going to have to leave soon too."

"Did she tell you where she was going?" Lakestar demanded.

"No." Rosewind replied firmly.

"Where are you going?" Lakestar shifted her weight.

"I'm dying, Lakestar." Rosewind answered. "I have been for a while."

Lakestar bit her lip. She knew this was coming, Rosewind was the oldest cat in the clan now, but she still wasn't prepared. "Then I guess we should go back to camp." She meowed softly.

Rosewind closed her eyes. "Yes, I suppose we should."

(Sorry for taking so long to update everyone. Life has been hectic since school started again and my mom is flipping it because I have a C in algebra)


	38. Chapter 37

Chapter 37:

Lakestar wrapped her tail over her paws as she sat watching her clan.

Rabbitpaw and Dawnpaw were playfighting by the fresh-kill pile while Kestreltail showed his new apprentice Blackpaw how to properly treat a sprained paw.

"Good evening Lakestar." Her deputy Stormfeather jumped up to sit beside her.

"Hello." Lakestar meowed softly. Hazelmist, Bramblewing, Jaggedclaw, and all of the other senior warriors had passed away leaving Mothwhisker and Echostorm the oldest warriors as Grayleaf and Russetfall both retired.

"I miss them too." Stormfeather said as though he had readh her thoughts.

"It isn't the same without them." Lakestar sighed _Especially Darkfang_

"But life goes on and the clan gets stronger." Stormfeather pointed out. "Hareflight had a healthy litter and Owlfrost will join her soon."

"Yes, I suppose." Lakestar agreed reluctantly, reminding her of her own unborn litter from all those moons ago.

"And Breezeflight and Featherbreeze made great progress." Stormfeather continued.

"Yes." Lakestar said again.

"What's wrong?" Stormfeather frowned.

"I won't be here much longer. I'm on my last life." Lakestar confided.

Stormfeather's eyes widened. "Aren't you upset?"

"Well yes, in a way." She admitted. "I don't want to leave my clan but at the same time it will be nice to be with my family again."

Stormfeather nodded slowly. "I think I understand. But I wonder what happened to Darkfang?"

Lakestar shrugged. She had never heard from the silver and black she-cat after she left nor had she dreamt about her. "I wish I knew."

Stormfeather stood up. "Poppyfeather will be waiting for me. Good night." He licked her ear and headed off.

"Good bye." Lakestar whispered, padding into her den.

~*O*~

Sugar groaned as she rolled around trying to get comfortable. "Owww." She moaned.

"Are you okay?" Tuxedo twitched nervously beside her.

"No I'm not." Sugar gasped, closing her eyes.

She had gotten sick shortly after Rain died.

"Leave me along, Tuxedo." She swatted at her son halfheartedly.

"Please!" Sugar added when Tuxedo didn't move.

"Alright fine." Tuxedo slowly inched away to where Lily was waiting.

Sugar's housefolk had moved two weeks ago and left her behind. She understood very little of what he said but it appeared that he no longer had the resources to look after her. She had been staying with Lily and Tuxedo in the barn.

"I have no idea why she's so sick." Tuxedo murmured to his mate.

Lily only shook her head in response.

~*O*~

Darkfang was panting by the time she reached the dumpster. The one where Fang had murdered their mother.

She lay down beside it and rested her head on her paws.

Of course she felt guilty about leaving the clan and not even telling anyone but how would Lakestar understand that she couldn't be deputy?

No, Darkfang was certain the clan viewed her disappearance as the worst of betrayals but she wanted to return to where she had been born to die. If that made any sense.

Even if she had left a few moons in advance, it was a few moons that she didn't need to spend dealing with the cutting remarks about her origins. No one cared where she was from here. The battle between the rogues and Windclan was long forgotten here. Nobody knew who she was.

Darkfang wondered idly if she would go to Starclan. She wasn't sure she wanted to. She wanted to be with her mother again.

~*O*~

"Is it time?" Storm asked softly.

Snowfall nodded gravely. "Yes. She is dying."

"Then let us be there to greet her." Storm stood up.

"Yes." Night agreed. "Let us be there to welcome all of them."

(Sorry if anyone's upset about them dying but this is really leading up to Dark Nights so the allegiances needed to be edited to fit with the ones in that story)


End file.
